New Beginnings
by Alexis4
Summary: A new girl stumbles into the world of the WWF. While she catches the eyes and the hearts of several wrestlers. Who will she end up with? Rated R for language. COMPLETED. Jericho, Team Xtreme, Edge, Christian, Test, Angle and others.
1. Oops!

Kayla looked around herself in confusion. "Leave it up to me to lost my first week in a new city." She muttered to herself. She looked to her left and gasped. "The headquarters of the WWF!" She smiled. "Wouldn't hurt to have a look around."  
  
Kayla moved carefully past the security guard and around the back of the building. Lucky for her he was too busy ogling a leggy blonde to notice her. As she rounded the corner she heard raised voice and came to a dead stop. There before her were Rock and Y2J having yet another spat. "Go to hell, Jericho! You're nothing but an ego-crazed maniac! And the Rock is through talking with you." Rock turned his back on Jericho and began to walk in Kayla's direction.  
  
Jericho turned red with fury and picking up a handy chair threw it at Rock. Rock expecting the attack ducked and Kayla had enough time to gasp in surprise before the chair collided with her head. She went down with a small cry of pain her head lolling limply to the side.  
  
"What the Hell did you do, Jericho!"  
  
Chris and the Rock turned to see the Hardy's standing behind them shock evident in their features.  
  
"The Rock didn't do anything!" Rock snapped. "He did it!"  
  
"Oh just shut up already!" Jeff snapped back moving to the girl's side. He knelt beside her and examined the wound on the girl's head. "You sure clocked her a good one whoever she is." Jeff frowned as he saw the blood trickling from the gash on her forehead.  
  
"How did she get in here anyway?" Matt asked, "Isn't security supposed to keep this sort of thing from happening?"  
  
Chris snorted. "They're too busy eating and hitting on women for that. This is an accident that's been waiting to happen."  
  
Matt shook his head. "It wouldn't have happened anyway if you weren't such an asshole at times."  
  
Chris opened his mouth to retort when a low moan caught the attention of the wrestlers.  
  
"I think she's coming around." Jeff noted from his position at her side.  
  
The girl's head rolled from side to side for a moment before long lashes fluttered open to reveal two intensely green eyes. Her eyes focused on the man before her for a moment before her eyes closed and she let out another moan of pain.  
  
Jeff slapped her lightly on the cheeks. "Hey, come on. Stay with us."  
  
Her eyes drifted back open and she struggled to speak. "I . . . what . . ."  
  
"Sssh." Jeff hushed her gently. "You're gonna be fine."  
  
Matt moved to his brother's side. "You're safe." He glanced over his shoulder at the sheepish Rock and Y2J. "Well, as long as the children can behave there shouldn't be any more flying chairs anyway."  
  
The girl looked up at Jeff with uncomprehending eyes. The Hardy took one of her hands in sympathy. "Just relax. It'll be okay." Jeff saw that she was loosing consciousness again and squeezed in one question. "What's your name?"  
  
The girl concentrated hard for a moment before she answered. "Kayla." She sighed and allowed the blackness to take her.  
  
Jeff began to carefully gather Kayla into his strong arms. "Jericho, go get the doctor. I'll take her to my dressing room." Jeff turned and saw Jericho still standing there. "Get going, this is your fault anyway."  
  
Jericho cursed and headed off to find the company doctor. Matt and Rock followed Jeff down the hallway to the Hardy's dressing room. Matt held the door for Jeff as he carried the unconscious girl inside and laid her gently on the couch. Matt knelt next to the couch as Jeff went in search of something to clean to blood from her face.  
  
"Pretty girl." Matt commented. "What did she say her name was?"  
  
"Kayla." Jeff answered as he returned towel in hand and began to dab at the cut. The youngest Hardy was thoughtful as he took in the curves of her body, her shiny red hair, set off by the blond streak in front and remembered the deep green of her eyes.  
  
Rock came forward slowly. "Foolish girl. She's lucky she didn't get hurt worse than that."  
  
Anything the Hardy's might have said was cut off when the Doctor with Jericho on his heels burst into the room. "All right. Let me have a look at her." Reluctantly Jeff and Matt moved back to give the doctor room to work. "Doesn't look too bad. I don't think she's going to need stitches." He pulled out his light and checked her eyes. "Looks like she's got a bit of concussion though." The doctor looked over his shoulder. "You sure do know how to throw a chair, Chris."  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Chris demanded feeling guilty. Chris knew he went too far. But sometimes he couldn't help himself and other's, like where the Rock was concerned he didn't want to.  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine. As long as she wakes up soon I don't think there's reason to worry." The doctor was just finishing bandaging the cut on her head when Kayla slowly opened her eyes. "Well hello there, Miss."  
  
Kayla blinked and tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by the doctor. "Give it a minute, girl. Take it nice and easy."  
  
Kayla looked around her. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in our dressing room." The voice came from just outside her line of sight and turning her head she saw the Hardy's standing together. Her jaw dropped. "Jeff and Matt Hardy." Realization dawned in her eyes and her gaze swept around the room and took in the other occupants of the room. "Oops."  
  
Chris smiled. "Yeah, oops is right."  
  
Just then the door slammed open and Edge stood there in all his glory. "What's this I hear about you braining some chick with a chair . . ." Edge broke off as he took in Kayla reclining on the couch. "Hello."  
  
"Hi." Kayla blushed. She made another attempt to sit up and smiled appreciatively when Jeff moved forward to help her propping her up on a pillow.  
  
Edge flashed a killer smile and stepping forward took her hand and kissed it. "Edge at your service. And you are . . .?"  
  
"Kayla." She answered wincing as the room spun dizzily around her. "Look, not that you don't have a great smile and all, which you definitely do, but right now it's so bright it's making my head hurt."  
  
The others in the room laughed and even Edge chuckled. "Nice to meet you too."  
  
Kayla swung her feet to the floor. "Look I know I shouldn't be here and I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you, so I'm just gonna go." Kayla rose to her feet only to quickly realize how bad of an idea that really was. Kayla swayed dizzily and lost her balance. Strong arms came around her and she heard Jeff Hardy's voice above her. "Easy now."  
  
Kayla rested her head against his muscled chest. * Hmmm. I could most definitely get used to this. *  
  
"You're not in any shape to go anywhere." Matt told her firmly.  
  
Kayla lifted her head. "I'm fine." She told him even as she swayed in Jeff's arms.  
  
"Look, girly," Chris interrupted, "I'm the one that nailed you with that chair and as hard as I threw it I can definitely say that you are not fine."  
  
Kayla sighed and allowed Jeff to help her sit back down. "All right then just what do you want me to do then?"  
  
Before anyone could answer Lita walked in followed by Vince McMahon. "What the hell is going on here, Jericho! What's this I hear about you throwing chairs at fans!" Vince bellowed as he walked in.  
  
Kayla winced and a hand went to her aching head. "Not so loud please!" she half yelled half whined.  
  
"I wasn't throwing it at her, I was throwing it at Dipshit over there!" Jericho defended himself somewhat more softly than Vince had spoken. "He just ducked." The Rock glared and Chris glared right back.  
  
"Are you all right, Miss?" Vince asked her praying to God she wasn't going to sue.  
  
"Yes, as I've told everyone I'm fine. Really." Kayla said praying to God he wasn't going to have her arrested for trespassing.  
  
"And as we've told you, Kayla," Edge retorted, "that's bullshit. You're not fine."  
  
"You can't even stand on your own two feet." Jeff added.  
  
She glared at the two men but was unable to argue with the facts.  
  
Vince looked at the doctor. "What do you suggest, Doc?"  
  
"For one, someone should keep an eye on her. She's got a nasty concussion. As unsteady as she is she'll never make it home by herself." The Doctor smiled wryly. "I'd suggest Chris do it but he'd only hit her with a couch next time."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask how you got past security, young lady." Vince reprimanded. "Something tells me I already know. Only question is who's going to look after you?"  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Everyone looked up in surprise at Jeff Hardy. The young man blushed but continued, "She can stay with me and Matt." Jeff glanced over at his brother, "That is if you don't mind, Matt."  
  
Kayla looked over at Lita nervously, "Look, I really don't want to be a bother . . ."  
  
"You won't be." Lita chimed in. She had seen that Kayla didn't want to step on her toes and took an instant liking to the girl. Besides the way that Jeff looked at Kayla intrigued her. "I'm sure the boys would love to have you."  
  
Matt shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it."  
  
Kayla sighed and gave in. "All right. Just for a day or two."  
  
"Try four." The doc corrected.  
  
"Fine." Kayla shook her head regretting it immediately.  
  
Vince nodded. "Good. Now, Miss . . .?"  
  
"McIntyre."  
  
"Miss McIntyre if you'll give me your address I'll send Lita here to get you some of your things while Jeff and Matt get you settled in." Vince instructed.  
  
"Okay." Kayla gave him her address. "I really appreciate this."  
  
"It's the least we can do." Vince assured her glaring at Jericho. "Now I'll call my limo and my chauffeur will take you three home."  
  
Before Kayla could say anything else Vince exited the dressing room. "Vince McMahon's personal Limo!" she exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, he's really kissing your ass." Jericho laughed.  
  
"Why would he do that? I'm lucky he didn't have me arrested for trespassing." Kayla reminded them shocked.  
  
Edge smiled. "No way, sweetheart. If he'd had you arrested you could have still sued the company and would have had more reason to do so. This way you're happy and he's safe."  
  
Kayla nodded. She sank back into the couch feeling weary. Jeff saw this. "Come on, let's get you out of here. Can you stand?"  
  
"I think so." Kayla took Jeff's outstretched hand and rose slowly to her feet. When she began to sway Jeff simply sighed and swept her into his arms. "It'll be easier this way." He told her.  
  
Past the point of caring and not completely dismayed at the idea of being held in the arms of one of the Hardy boys she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. True to his word Vince's Limo was waiting out front and the three youths climbed in Jeff setting Kayla in his lap. "Try to get some rest, Princess." Jeff told her softly. "I'll wake you in a couple hours like the doctor said."  
  
Kayla nodded and within moments was asleep. Jeff looked across at his brother who was smiling broadly. "What are you grinning at?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Nothing." Matt answered still smiling. "You two make a cute couple."  
  
"Shut up." Jeff muttered.  
  
"Sure, bro." Matt indulged still keeping his goofy grin in place.  
  
"I hate you." 


	2. Are You Nuts?!

When they reached the Hardy's Penthouse Jeff carried Kayla inside and settled her on his bed. Missing the warmth and comfort of his arms Kayla awoke confused. "Where . . .?"  
  
"It's okay." Jeff reassured her. "We're right here."  
  
Kayla looked past Jeff to see Matt carrying in extra pillows. "Thank you." She said as Matt set them under her head and Jeff tucked the blankets around her.  
  
"No problem." Matt assured her. "Get some more rest. We'll wake you when Lita gets here with the pain killers the doc prescribed."  
  
"You guys really don't have to do this." Kayla told them again fighting to keep her eyes open. "I really would be fine on my own."  
  
"Sure you would, Kayla." Matt agreed with gentle sarcasm.  
  
"Looking after you just makes us feel better about the whole thing." Jeff chimed in knowing that Kayla was already half asleep.  
  
"Oh, okay." She murmured as she settled back against the bed. "Nighty nite." Seconds later she was out for the count.  
  
Matt lead his brother from the room and started laughing once he was out of earshot. "She sure is cute enough, Jeff." Matt smiled at his brother knowingly, "Of course I think you already noticed that."  
  
"Yeah she's cute I guess." Jeff shrugged.  
  
Matt merely smiled and walked off towards his room. "Let me know when Lita gets here."  
  
Jeff stared after his brother and sighing in defeat plopped down onto the couch. He was still there when Lita arrived bearing clothes and the prescriptions the doctor had order. "Hey, Jeff." Lita greeted them as she dropped the bags on the floor. The red head laughed when Jeff jumped about six feet into the air. "Easy, Jeff!" she put a hand on her hip, "You were a million miles away."  
  
Jeff smiled sheepishly. "I was just thinking." Before she could ask about what, he climbed to his feet. "Did you get Kayla's medicine?"  
  
"Yeah." She tossed him a paper bag. "She sleeping?" Jeff nodded tearing open the bag. "Where's Matt?"  
  
"In his room." Jeff replied. "Hey Matt!" he yelled, "Lita's here!"  
  
"Shut up, you moron!" Lita hushed him, "You'll wake her up!"  
  
"Not as out of it as she is." Matt informed her as he walked into the room planting a kiss on her lips. "Hey, Beautiful."  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes good-naturedly and turned towards his bedroom. "I'm just going to go see how Kayla's doing." He wasn't at all surprised when neither of them answered him.  
  
Jeff walked into his room and stopped a foot from his bed. Hesitantly, he sat next to the sleeping girl and reaching out he gently tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Time to wake up, Princess."  
  
Kayla stirred and slowly her eyes fluttered open, a second later those emerald pools settled on Jeff. "Hey." She whispered groggily.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked tipping her face so that he could examine her pupils.  
  
"A little better." Kayla assured him finally starting to wake up.  
  
"Lita's back with your medicine and some clothes for you." Jeff handed her the bag of meds. "Hold on and I'll get you some water." Jeff stood and returned a couple minutes later with the water.  
  
After Kayla had taken the pills she swung her feet to the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jeff asked her.  
  
"I'm getting out of bed, what's it look like I'm doing?" Kayla replied slowly. She raised her hand to stop the protest forming on Jeff's lips. "Look, I'll be fine. I just need to get up and stretch my legs."  
  
Jeff hesitated then nodded. "It'll be time to eat soon anyway. I ordered pizza it should be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Cool." Kayla stood and allowed Jeff to put a steadying arm around her waist. Though she'd never admit it, she was definitely a little light headed. Jeff led her into the living room where Lita and Matt were curled up on the couch watching TV.  
  
Lita looked up and smiled at Kayla. "Have a seat, you two."  
  
Kayla sat down next to Lita and Jeff had no choice but sit next to her. Matt looked over at their guest. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"  
  
Kayla shrugged, "Well I'm originally from a small town in western Pennsylvania. I just moved here to New York a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"That has to be a big change," Lita commented.  
  
Kayla smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah. I was actually stumbling around lost when I came upon WWF headquarters. When I saw it I couldn't help but have a look around."  
  
"What about your family?" Jeff asked her.  
  
Kayla's smile faded a bit. "They're back in Pennsylvania."  
  
"You came out here by yourself!" Matt exclaimed, "Why would you come all the way out here by yourself?"  
  
Kayla shrugged and looked down. "I just needed a change. I need to get away from things."  
  
Before the Team Xtreme could ask anymore questions the doorbell rang and she was temporarily off the hook. While they ate Kayla turned the focus to the Hardy's, Lita, and the other WWF stars.  
  
"Edge seemed rather nice." Kayla commented, "Jericho didn't seem that bad even if he did hit me with that chair."  
  
"Edge is cool." Lita agreed, "He's a really sweet guy, Christian's betrayal really hurt him." Then the diva shrugged, "As for Chris, he's not that bad if it wasn't for that ego. He's got a lot of charisma. But his hatred for the Rock makes him do stupid things."  
  
"Speaking of," Matt interjected, "What are we going to do with you when we go to work tomorrow?"  
  
Seeing Kayla's confused face Jeff explained, "We have practice tomorrow. When we're not doing a show we all spar with each other. Gives us a chance to perfect our moves."  
  
"I see." Kayla nodded. "I could just stay here."  
  
"Or," Lita suggested, "You could just go with us. I'm sure Edge or Jericho wouldn't mind showing you around when we're in the ring."  
  
"Edge? Jericho?" Jeff repeated incredulously, "Are you nuts?"  
  
"Why not, Jeff?" Matt challenged, "Edge and Jericho won't mind and like Lita said they're not that bad."  
  
Jeff sighed and nodded. "Good," Lita smiled, "It's settled tomorrow you'll just go with us."  
  
"I'll stay out of trouble, I promise." Kayla assured them. "What could happen?"  
  
They watched TV for the rest of the night and then decided to turn in. Jeff turned to Kayla. "You can use my room, I'll take the couch."  
  
"You don't have to do that I'll be just fine on the couch. It is your house after all." Kayla reminded him.  
  
"And you're a guest in my house, plus you're injured. So you get the bed." Jeff said firmly.  
  
Kayla sighed and gave in. "Okay, if you're sure you don't mind."  
  
"It's no problem, I insist." Jeff reassured her with a grin.  
  
"Well, then goodnight." Kayla began to back towards the bedroom.  
  
"Night." Jeff watched her until his door closed then sighed. What was he getting himself into? 


	3. Oh! You Mean You!

All too soon it was time to get up and head to the WWF Headquarters. Lita saw Edge and Jericho talking in the corner and waved. "Hey guys."  
  
"Morning, Red." Chris returned with a smile.  
  
"You guys have already had your turn in the ring right?" Lita waited until they nodded, "Do you think you guys could do us a favor and show Kayla around while we're in the ring?"  
  
"Let's see," Edge seemed to think about it, "The chance to parade around with a lovely lady on my arm. Hmmm." He flashed Kayla one of his killer smiles. "I think I could squeeze you in."  
  
"I think what Don Juan here is trying to say is that it would be our pleasure." Chris said taking Kayla's hand and kissing her knuckles.  
  
"Well I can see you're in good hands," Matt said taking Jeff by the arm, "so we'll leave you to it. Later guys."  
  
Jeff waved and glared over his shoulder at the two blonde men warning them without words to behave.  
  
Edge linked Kayla's arm with his. "Where to first, my lady."  
  
"If it's okay, I'd like to meet some of the other wrestlers." Kayla replied.  
  
"I think we can do that." Chris gestured with one hand towards the locker room. "Shall we?"  
  
"Let's." Kayla returned in her snootiest voice smiling at her escorts.  
  
Inside the locker room were the Undertaker, Rob Van Dam, and the Rock. "Hello gentlemen," Edge called out as he entered with Kayla on his arm, "I'd like to introduce you to one very lovely lady, Kayla McIntyre. Kayla, I believe you already met the Rock so allow me to introduce Undertaker, and Rob Van Dam."  
  
RVD smiled and extended his hand, which Kayla took. "It's nice to meet you. Are you the chick that Jericho here hit with a chair?"  
  
Kayla chuckled. "That would be me."  
  
Jericho glared but said nothing. Undertaker nodded in greeting. "The Hardy's actually let these two clowns show you around?"  
  
"Lita assured me that I'm in good hands." Kayla returned jovially, "At least as long as there are no metal chairs around." Everyone burst out in laughter and even Jericho chuckled.  
  
The laughter faded when the door opened and Kurt Angle swaggered into the room. Edge sighed. "This is Kurt Angle. Angle, this is Kayla."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Kayla." Kurt began with a broad smile, "I'm sure you know that I'm an Olympic gold medallist and the hero of the WWF."  
  
"I know who you are." Kayla informed him not liking the way he was eyeing her up. In truth she cared very little for the egotistical kiss ass before her.  
  
"If you'd like, you and I can go out later after I get off work." Kurt suggested moving closer.  
  
Kayla tightened her grip on Edge's arm. "No thank you. I need to take it easy."  
  
They all jumped when laughter came from the doorway. They looked up as Test entered leering down at Kayla. "Girl's not stupid Angle. I'm Test, miss, and your name is?"  
  
"Kayla McIntyre." Kayla answered raising her chin.  
  
"Why don't you let a real man take you out on the town?" Test suggested reaching out to touch her hair. Edge and Jericho glared at him warning him to back down but Test ignored them.  
  
Kayla however merely looked around the room and then back at Test as if she had come to a realization. "Oh! You mean you? I hardly think you or Kurt Angle qualify as real men."  
  
Test reddened angrily and Kurt began to sputter, "Who do you think you are?"  
  
Kayla cut him off, "It's not who I think I am, it's a matter of who the hell you think you are." Kayla let go of Edge's arm and stepped closer to Kurt Angel. "You're an Olympic Gold Medallist. That's something to be very proud of. But a true American hero wouldn't shove it in the face of everyone he met!" She poked him in the chest. "Sure, you helped save the WWF but let's be honest you didn't do for your teammates, or even for Vince McMahon you did it for one person. Kurt Angle. You shouldn't expect the WWF wrestlers to kiss your ass, because you shouldn't be looking for fame. You were doing your job! You beat them with chairs for how long and you expect them to thank you for it? Get real!"  
  
Kayla then turned to Test. "And you, treating women like a piece of meat! I wouldn't go anywhere if you were the last jack ass on the face of the Earth."  
  
Test grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, she cried out in pain his grip bruising. He raised his hand, "I'll teach you some manners you little . . ." As his hand came down someone grabbed it. Test turned around and paled to see the Undertaker standing behind him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The lady hasn't done nothing but tell the truth." Undertaker gestured towards the hand that held Kayla prisoner. "Now let her go."  
  
Test released her and Edge pulled her away pushing her behind him. "The lady said no and a real man would leave it like that." Jericho told him. "Now both of you get the hell out of here and don't bother her again."  
  
Test and Kurt looked around the room for support but RVD merely cracked his knuckles and crossed his arms. The Rock had an eyebrow raised and the two men knew that they had better make a quick exit. When they were gone Edge turned to Kayla. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." Kayla assured him rubbing her sore arm.  
  
"Let me see," Chris ordered pulling her hand away. He scowled when he saw the bruise Test's fingers had left on her skin. "I should go after him and kick his ass."  
  
"No," Kayla shook her head laying one of her hands on his. "It's not worth it. I'm sure they won't bother me again."  
  
Edge reached out and took her chin in his hand. "Angle is a wuss, but Test is nothing to mess with. He's a creep on top of it. You need to be careful."  
  
"The pretty boy is right," Undertaker told her, "You stomped on Test's ego. He'll be out for blood." Then he surprised everyone in the room by chuckling. "But I will tell you one thing, it was nice to see Test and Angle put in their place by such a little thing."  
  
Kayla smiled, "Thanks, I think."  
  
Edge groaned, "Jeff is gonna kill us for letting this happen."  
  
"It's not your fault." Kayla told him firmly. "In fact we're not going to tell any of them that this happened." Jericho opened his mouth to protest but Kayla cut him off. "I'm fine and I'll make sure I watch my back. It'll only be three more days anyway."  
  
Edge shook his head, "I don't know, Kayla you're playing with fire."  
  
"We're not telling him and that is that." Kayla insisted.  
  
"All right, but I still think it's a bad idea." Edge gave in.  
  
"I"ll be fine." Kayla told him with a smile. "Now," she said linking arms with her escorts, "How about we continue my tour?"  
  
"Sure, the Hardy's and Lita won't been done for a while yet." Jericho said gesturing towards the door. "Let's see who else we can find."  
  
An hour or so later Kayla had been introduced to the entire WWF family, finding some much more pleasant than others. When she had been introduced to Kane her jaw had hit the floor. Kayla had known he was tall but she felt like an insect next to him.  
  
When the Team Xtreme came looking for her she was listening to another of Edge's jokes. Jeff bristled internally when she smiled widely and her laughter echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Did you have a good time?" Lita asked as they approached.  
  
"The best. Edge and Chris introduced me to everyone." Kayla informed them enthusiastically.  
  
Jeff's eyes narrowed. "What happened to your arm?"  
  
"I was clumsy and bumped into something." Kayla lied quickly.  
  
"You need to be more careful," Matt scolded her.  
  
"It's nothing." Kayla replied laughing nervously.  
  
"Well, are you ready to go home?" Jeff asked extending his hand to her.  
  
"Sure." Kayla allowed him to help her to her feet. "Let's go."  
  
"Not so fast." A voice behind her called out.  
  
They turned to find Vince McMahon walking briskly down the hall towards them. "I"d like to have a word with you."  
  
"About what?" Kayla asked confused.  
  
"About who you really are." Vince told her grinning  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Kayla as her face went white. 


	4. My Past Is My Business!

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kayla sputtered turning white.  
  
"Don't you?" Vince mocked, "Let's go back to my office and we can have story time."  
  
"What's he talking about, Kayla?" Jeff demanded glaring at McMahon.  
  
Kayla shook her head and sighed. "I haven't been completely honest with you guys about who I am."  
  
"Kayla?" Edge asked softly.  
  
"Let's take this to my office shall we?" Vince repeated taking Kayla by the arm and guiding her towards the office. Once they were all inside and the door closed Vince turned to Kayla. "Do you want to tell them or shall I?"  
  
"Tell us what?" Matt demanded, "You're making it sound like she's some kind of murderer or something!"  
  
"No no." Vince assured them, "It's nothing like that. You see our poor helpless little Kayla really isn't as poor as she seems. In fact her family is one of the richest in Pennsylvania."  
  
"That's not a crime." Kayla snapped at him.  
  
"No it isn't. But it makes me curious as to what you're doing here." Vince replied evenly, "What really brought you to my humble little company."  
  
"Look, I know what you guys are thinking," Kayla began casting pleading eyes around the room. "But my parents didn't send me out here." Kayla shook her head sadly, "Not for the reasons you're thinking of anyway."  
  
"Really, Miss McIntyre," Vince grinned, "then why are you here?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" Kayla told him sharply, "My past is my business."  
  
"What are you hiding, Kayla?" Chris asked her again, "What won't you tell us?"  
  
Kayla sighed and finally nodded. "Fine. You wanna know what I'm doing out here? I"ll tell you." Kayla ran a hand through her hair and sank down into a chair. "You see it's true that I come from a very wealthy family. And my parents love me very much. Too much really."  
  
Kayla paused trying to fight back her emotions. Edge reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. You can tell us."  
  
Kayla smiled at him gratefully and laid her hand over his. "My parents were trying to force me into a marriage I didn't want to have. They meant well, they wanted to see me provided for and he wanted my money." Kayla dropped her eyes to the floor. "I went along with it at first but when the engagement party came around I couldn't do it. I caused a big scene when I wouldn't accept. Daddy was furious."  
  
"They all but disowned me." Kayla continued standing up and beginning to pace. "I had embarrassed my family so we worked out an agreement. I get to do what I want and they give me a small allowance so I can stay out here and out of sight until the scandal dies down."  
  
"Why send you to New York?" Jeff asked, "This isn't a whole lot like where you're from."  
  
Kayla sighed, "Exactly. They're hoping that I won't be able to make it on my own out here and that I'll realize what a terrible mistake I made by disobeying their wishes and see the light."  
  
"Dude, you're parents are living in the dark ages. You don't have to marry anyone you don't want to." Edge shook his head sympathetically.  
  
"I've always done what Daddy wanted. He thinks I'm six instead of twenty-one." Kayla looked over at Jeff. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth, but I was enjoying just being Kayla and not having dollar signs hanging over my head."  
  
Jeff walked over to Kayla and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You were right, this was none of our business."  
  
She shrugged in his arms. "Well you know now. There's nothing to be done now." Kayla looked at those around her, the people she was quickly beginning to think of as friends. "Can we keep this between us? I don't want everyone else to know about my parents money."  
  
"We promise," Edge assured her, "No one will find out." Edge looked over at Vince and smiled threateningly. "Right, Vince?"  
  
"Oh of course!" Vince replied like it was the furthest thing from his mind. "In fact I have an idea, Miss McIntyre. A business proposition."  
  
Kayla crossed her arms. "What type of proposition?" Kayla drew herself up and for the first time the wrestlers could see her background in her stance. She was no stranger to business deals.  
  
Vince cleared his throat, "As you know the recent rebellion has left me childless." Vince began, "You've hit it off with a lot of my wrestlers. I'm offering you a place in the WWF, your role as my adopted daughter."  
  
Kayla and the others stood dumbfounded for a moment before Kayla gathered her wits. "I doubt the fans are gonna just accept that. Hi this is Kayla and she's Steph's replacement. It's too sudden."  
  
"That's why we'll do it slowly." Vince explained, "If you take the position I'll let you come in as a friend to the company. I'll let one of these boys introduce you. Slowly you'll gain my favor and when I take you in it'll be given a standing ovation."  
  
"If I accept your proposition that is." Kayla allowed calmly.  
  
"Kayla," Vince reproved, "How much are your parents giving you? Be honest now."  
  
Kayla sighed and shook her head. "The sum is nothing to scoff at but the place that they picked out for me is so expensive that after food and other bills I have almost no money left." Kayla raised sad eyes and looked at Jeff. "They mean to slowly bleed me dry money wise."  
  
"That doesn't have to happen." Vince told her putting an arm around her shoulders. "Sign a one year contract with the WWF and I'll start you out at 1.5 million a year."  
  
Kayla's eyes widened. Vince was offering her a way out of the current mess she was in. With that much money she could stand on her own two feet and avoid the trap her parents had so neatly set for her. "Where do I sign up?"  
  
Vince grinned triumphantly, "You'll forgive me if I seem over zealous but I already had a contract drawn up. As long as you're not here to suck my company dry I'd love to have you aboard."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kayla asked, "Why me?"  
  
"You've got fire, my dear." Vince told her. "And I need a replacement for my children. You've had the proper up bringing and I believe you can stand toe to toe with anyone here." Vince shuffled through his drawer and pulled out the contract. "Sign there and it's a done deal."  
  
"You bastard," she growled, "You've had this all worked out. Back me into a corner throw me off balance and once you're sure I'm not after your company then spring this on me."  
  
"It worked didn't it?" Vince replied smugly. "Now sign if this is what you want."  
  
Kayla hesitated for only a moment reading through the fine print before signing her name on the dotted line. If she was going to sell her soul to the devil she might as do it on her own terms.  
  
"Good!" Vince approved briskly putting the contract back in the desk. "We'll introduce you tomorrow night on smackdown. Next thing we'll do is give you some basic training so that you can participate in the occasional match. But for right now you'll be decoration."  
  
"Who's gonna introduce her?" Edge asked reminding the Kayla and Vince the others were still in the room.  
  
"I think I'm going to give you that distinct honor, Edge." Vince told him. "You two seem to get along well. You have a match with Test tomorrow don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Edge nodded cracking his knuckles. "Little bastard's not going to be happy until he gets my title."  
  
"Good. Kayla can go down the ramp with you and you can introduce her as a friend. The crowd likes you so she should get a good reception."  
  
Edge gave Kayla an uneasy glance thinking of their earlier confrontation with Test but she shook her head slightly and he let it slide for the moment. "Cool. It's about time I got a beautiful girl to accompany me down the ramp."  
  
"Then it's settled. You'll start out as Edge's friend and then work your way into Team Xtreme and get in good with Jericho." Vince decided. "Be here tomorrow at two so we can get everything ready for your debut."  
  
"Sure thing." Kayla replied getting ready to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
The others turned to follow her out but Jeff hung back. "Go on I'll be right behind you guys."  
  
Matt looked at his brother carefully then shrugged. "Sure but hurry up. I think a celebration is in order."  
  
"You bet. Be right out." Jeff closed the door and turned back to Vince. "What the hell are you up to?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm not up to anything." Vince told him crossing his arms. "I simply need a new protégé and I think that she'll do nicely."  
  
"Don't even think of playing any of your little games with her." Jeff warned him, "Keep your relationship strictly platonic. Don't get any ideas. She's not Trish. Remember that." The younger hardy turned his back on the billionaire and stalked out of the room.  
  
When he caught up to the others Lita whispered to him, "What was that about?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just making sure that Vince's dick stays in his pants." Jeff spoke louder now, "So who's up to celebrating?"  
  
Edge put his arm around Kayla. "I'm definitely up for a party. You providing a place, Hardy?"  
  
"You bet. Be at our place at nine." Jeff told him, "And be ready to party." 


	5. Good Old Southern Comfort

Shortly before nine the doorbell rang and Lita answered the door to find Edge and Jericho on the other side. "Come on in." she told them with a smile. "Matt toss them a drink!"  
  
Jericho walked in catching the beer that Matt tossed him. "Hey, Matt. Where's the guest of honor?"  
  
"Right here, Chris." Kayla called walking out of the bedroom. She was dressed simply in jeans, a tank top and boots, her hair pulled up in a ponytail but her beauty took Chris aback. Kayla noticed Jericho staring at her and looked down at herself. "What's wrong? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?"  
  
Y2J laughed and shook his head. "No, you look good."  
  
"Thank you." Kayla smiled back at him before proceeding to the kitchen where she fixed herself a rum and coke.  
  
"I see you drink with the ladies hmmm?" Jericho teased lightly.  
  
"At times. But if you wanna get down to business and do some shots I'm game." Kayla replied her eyes challenging him.  
  
"You're on, but let's wait until Edge gets here. He'll pout if we start without him." Chris informed her.  
  
"All right but don't think you're getting out of it." Kayla mocked shaking a finger at him.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Chris assured her.  
  
Shortly after nine just long enough to be fashionably late, Edge arrived ready to party. Soon Jericho had informed him of Kayla's challenged and the three were gathered around the table.  
  
"What's your pleasure, my lady?" Edge inquired gesturing towards the array of bottles before them.  
  
"Let's start with some good old Southern Comfort." Kayla replied picking up the bottle and filling each of their glasses.  
  
"If any of you puke on my carpet I'm gonna kill you." Matt warned them good-naturedly.  
  
"Don't worry." Chris assured him. "I can hold my liquor." Chris raised his glass. "Bottoms up."  
  
Soon all the wrestlers were quite drunk. Matt and Lita and retreated to Matt's bedroom and were not expected to be seen for the rest of the night. Kayla was discovering that while Edge was funny sober he was hilarious drunk. He had his audience rolling.  
  
Kayla reached for the bottle. "What do you say we do one more shot?"  
  
Jeff shook his head. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Kayla. I'm drunk and you three are worse."  
  
"Aw, Come on, Jeffy," Kayla pouted, "One more won' hurt."  
  
Jeff laughed and shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He watched as they chose Captain Morgan for the last shot of the night and shook his head as they tossed them back.  
  
Jeff broke into hysterics when just moments later Chris Jericho was running for the bathroom and not long after the door closed he could be heard emptying his stomach.  
  
"Guess he couldn't hold his liquor after all." Edge smirked. The blond climbed to his feet and staggered drunkenly. "I don't think I'm going anywhere huh, Skittles?"  
  
"No," Jeff agreed, "You're not. Park your ass on the couch and I'll find some extra blankets." When he returned with the blankets Edge was stretched out on the couch and Chris was passed out in the recliner. He looked around for Kayla and smiled affectionately when he found her standing in the kitchen slumped over the counter. Jeff threw a blanket to Edge and after covering Jericho up headed over to Kayla.  
  
"Hey, Beautiful," Jeff called softly reaching out to pull her upright, "Are you awake."  
  
"Yup." Kayla told him grinning, "I just can't stand up straight anymore."  
  
"I think it's past your bed time, young lady." Jeff told her guiding her towards his bedroom.  
  
"Aw, Jeff!" Kayla started to pout.  
  
"Don't 'aw, Jeff,' me." He told her. "You've had enough." He opened the bedroom door and nudged her towards the bed. "It's sleepy time for you."  
  
Kayla shook her head. "I don't wanna sleep." Kayla told him wrapping her arms and his neck.  
  
"And just what do you want to do?" Jeff asked putting his arms around her to steady her.  
  
"This." Before he could react Kayla reached up and pressed her lips to his before passing out in his arms.  
  
Jeff looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. "You would have to pass out huh?" Jeff picked her up and trying not to look took off her jeans and pulled on a pair of sweats before tucking her into bed. He turned to go but stopped when someone grabbed his hand.  
  
Jeff turned to find Kayla's eyes on him and his hand in hers. "Stay with me." She asked him sleepily.  
  
Jeff nodded and stripping down to his boxers climbed in bed wrapping her in his arms. Soon they were both asleep. 


	6. I'm Gonna Pee My Pants

*Beep, beep beep* Both Kayla and Jeff groaned as the alarm roused them from their sleep. "Turn that damned thing off!" Kayla ordered as she covered her aching head with a pillow. When Jeff reached up and turned it off however she froze. What was Jeff Hardy doing in bed with her? Looking down Kayla was relieved to find herself fully clothed. "Jeff?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered blearily sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing in bed with me?" Kayla asked peeking out from under the pillow.  
  
"You asked me to stay." Jeff told her with a smile. "You were pretty trashed."  
  
"Oh." Kayla nodded, slowly coming out from her hiding place and sitting up as well. "I don't remember much about the end of the night. I didn't do anything stupid did I?"  
  
Jeff thought back to that kiss and sighed inwardly. She didn't remember. "No." he replied softly, "Nothing stupid."  
  
"Good." She studied his face. "Is something wrong, Jeff?"  
  
The younger Hardy shook his head. "No." He got out of bed. "Come on, we've got two hours to get everyone up and to work."  
  
Jeff lead the way down the hall pausing to pound on Matt's door. "Time to get up you two!" He called. Hearing loud curses from the other side he moved on satisfied that Matt would get up for nothing more than smacking his brother in the head. Now he turned to the two sleeping men in their living room. "I'll wake Jericho and you can get Edge." Jeff smiled. "Jericho isn't known for being very friendly when he's hung over."  
  
"Yo! Chris! Time to get up, buddy!" Jeff yelled in his ear ducking the arm that swatted at him.  
  
Kayla winced but chuckled and turned to Edge who was somehow still out like a light. "Edge," she called more softly, brushing his hair back from his face, "wakey wakey, sweetheart." Kayla shook him until he moaned and opened his eyes. "Time to get up, handsome." She told him in response to his questioning gaze.  
  
"What time is it?" Edge asked still not fully awake.  
  
"It's noon." Kayla told him. "Time to get up."  
  
"Ow!" They turned their heads to find Jeff sitting on the floor and Chris sitting in the chair with a cross but satisfied look on his face. Jeff smiled sheepishly from the floor. "He finally connected."  
  
Matt and Lita emerged from the bedroom and smirked knowingly. "You'll never learn will you, Jeff?"  
  
"Probably not." He agreed standing up, "Now we gotta hurry up and get ready." He paused and looked at Kayla, Edge, and Jericho. "Well, I'll hurry up and then help you three."  
  
Jericho stood up. "I don't need your help, Skittles. I can get dress on my own thank you very much." With a cranky glare Chris headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Kayla and Edge were still sitting on the couch leaning against each other to hold the other one up. Kayla laid her head on Edge's shoulder. "I'll move if you move."  
  
With a lot of moaning and complaining they got to their feet Kayla moving off to the bedroom to get dressed and Edge accepting the cup of coffee Lita gave him and waiting for his turn in the bathroom.  
  
A little over an hour later they were all dressed and ready to leave. Jeff turned to Kayla. "Are you gonna be okay tonight with a hangover?"  
  
Kayla nodded. "I should be fine by then and besides I'm just gonna stand there and look good."  
  
"She'll be fine." Lita assured him pushing Jeff towards the door. "Let's get going!"  
  
Not long after they were at WWF Headquarters where Kayla was quickly whisked away to wardrobe. Since she was to be connected to Edge he was there to provide advice.  
  
"If you're gonna be on my arm you gotta dress the part." Edge told her with a teasing voice.  
  
"I think I can live up to the standard." Kayla returned with equal humor. When they were done Kayla was dressed in flared jeans, boots, a dangerously low cut white shirt, topped off with a leather duster and Edge's personal touch, sunglasses. Next she was sent off to makeup where Lita was already in the chair.  
  
"Nervous?" Lita asked her?  
  
"Scared to death." Kayla confirmed.  
  
"Don't worry," Lita reassured her with a smile, "Once you're out there you'll be hooked. It's like a drug."  
  
Kayla nodded but didn't say anything. Several hours later after a meeting with Vince, she stood with Edge backstage waiting to go down the ramp. "I'm gonna pee my pants." She confided.  
  
Edge laughed. "You'll be fine." He gave her a cocky smile, "After all you're with me. What could go wrong?"  
  
Kayla laughed and Edge tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's my girl." He turned serious, "Just stay out of Test's way." He warned her. "He isn't likely to have forgotten about yesterday's little incident."  
  
"I will." Kayla promised him. Kayla froze when Edge's music began to play.  
  
"It's show time, Beautiful." Edge said taking her hand and tucking it in his arm. "Let's go."  
  
Edge and Kayla stepped out on to the ramp and Kayla could hear the announcer's curious inquiries about just who the hell she was. Edge waved to the audience, flashing that killer smile and escorted Kayla down to the ring. Edge climbed into the ring and held the ropes for Kayla. He walked around the ring for a minute holding his belt high before handing it to the ref. Picking up the mike the Intercontinental Champion waited for the crowd to quiet down. "Tonight, before I kick Test's ass . . ." he paused as the crowd went wild, "I'd like to introduce a very close friend of mine, Kayla McIntyre!"  
  
Kayla waved to the audience as Edge continued, "Kayla is the newest addition to the WWF family, so let's make her feel welcome okay?" Edge smiled as the crowd cheered welcoming Kayla. The introduction was cut short as Test's music began to play and he stalked down the ramp.  
  
Edge motioned for Kayla to get out of the ring, which she did as quickly as possible. Test climbed into the ring, immediately sending a kiss Kayla's way. Kayla merely smiled sweetly and gave the dumb ox the double finger. The crowd cheered wildly as Test turned beet red.  
  
Test made a move for Kayla but Edge ran at Test spearing him as the bell rang starting the match. The two men traded blows, each landing several moves on the other before Edge speared Test sending him into the turnbuckle stunning him and allowing Edge to get the pin.  
  
Edge took his belt back from the ref and raised it again playing to the crowd and basking in the will applause and cheers. He was so busy entertaining the crowd that he didn't notice when Test got to his feet and retrieved a chair from outside the ring. He moved up behind Edge raising the chair above his head. Kayla called out Edge's name in warning but he couldn't hear her over the crowd.  
  
Kayla scrambled into the ring and saying a quick prayer threw her small body into Test's large one sending them both to the ground. Kayla scrambled to her feet grabbed the chair and brought it down on Test's head with all her strength. She sighed in relief when he slumped unconscious to the matt.  
  
Edge spun around and stared at the scene before him shocked. Shaking himself from his daze he walked up to Kayla raising her arm above her head as the crowd cheered. Together they walked back up the ramp leaving Test still unconscious in the ring. 


	7. What Were You Thinking?!

When they were back stage Edge took Kayla by the arm practically dragging her towards his dressing room. "What were you thinking?!" he hissed as he hurried her down the hall.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kayla demanded as he opened the door and shoved her inside shutting the door behind him.  
  
"I told you to stay away from Test!" Edge reminded her. "You obviously didn't listen."  
  
"What was I supposed to do huh, Edge?" Kayla yelled back at him, "Stand there and let him hit you with that chair? He would have beaten the shit out of you!"  
  
"You don't think before you act, Kayla!" Edge exclaimed, "You just started a whole bunch of trouble and you're gonna get hurt! What you did was extremely stupid!"  
  
"Fuck you, Edge." Kayla bit out. "I'm so sorry if I didn't want to see you get hurt. Sorry I gave a damn." Kayla turned to walk out but Edge reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Damn it, Kayla, wait." Edge sighed softly.  
  
Kayla stopped but didn't turn around. Edge sighed again and gently turned her to face him. "I'm sorry." He apologized, "I shouldn't be yelling at you. You were great out there and you saved my ass." Edge reached out and gripped her chin, "But Test is really gonna be after you now. I don't want you to get hurt because you helped me."  
  
Kayla was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Look, Edge," she began, "I know I've just met you guys, but you're all my friends now." Kayla smiled at him. "And that's what friends do. You would have done it for me."  
  
Edge shook his head. "You've got a point." He conceded. "But we're going to have to tell Jeff and the others about the little incident in the locker room." Kayla opened her mouth to protest but Edge cut her off. "No arguments. We're going to have to keep an eye out for Test so they have to know."  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "That's probably them now." Edge opened the door and sure enough Team Xtreme and Jericho were on the other side.  
  
Jeff swept Kayla up in a hug. "Great job out there!" he praised.  
  
Kayla returned the hug laughing. "Thanks! It felt great."  
  
"She did good." Edge agreed before turning serious. "But we may have a problem."  
  
"Edge . . ." Kayla pleaded trailing off with a sigh.  
  
"What problem?" Matt asked looking between the two confused.  
  
"You see, Kayla and Test had sort of a run in the yesterday and after what happened tonight . . . he's probably not gonna be too happy." Edge replied wearily.  
  
"Care to explain?" Jeff asked an edge to his voice.  
  
Soon Jericho and Edge had explained the situation and the Hardy's and Lita sat shaking their heads. "Of all people why did you mess with Test?" Matt groaned.  
  
Kayla sighed. "You act like this was Stone Cold or Triple H. Test can be beaten." Kayla reminded them. "They've all been beaten. He's not God. Besides what is he gonna do? He knows better than to touch me. He's been warned."  
  
Jeff placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just be careful, okay?"  
  
Kayla smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "I will. Don't worry about me."  
  
Two days later Jeff helped Kayla carry all her things back into her apartment. "Are you sure you're okay by yourself?"  
  
Kayla laughed. "It's been four days you heard the doctor I'm fine. 'Sides tomorrow is Smackdown and you'll get to see me there. I'll be just fine in the mean time."  
  
"Okay." Jeff hesitated a moment before turning towards the door. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Good bye, Jeff." Kayla walked over and hugged. "Thanks so much for everything."  
  
"Anytime." Jeff assured her with a smile. "I'm gonna get going. "See ya tomorrow."  
  
Kayla closed the door behind him and then headed for bed a smile on her face. 


	8. You're Nothing But Cowards!

The next night at Smackdown Kayla once again accompanied Edge down to the ring and cheered him on as he proceeded to kick Kurt Angle's ass. Kayla winced as Kurt got the double suplex and pounded the matt screaming for Edge to get up. Edge staggered to his feet and threw Kurt into the turnbuckle and dropped kicked him.  
  
Kurt was down and Edge got the cover for the win. As the ref handed him his belt Kayla climbed into the ring hugging him tightly. Together they walked down the ramp leaving Angle just starting to regain his feet in the ring.  
  
Kayla walked back stage and began laughing. "You guys were right. This is so addicting." Kayla's eyes flashed. "I've never felt so alive!"  
  
Edge ruffled her hair. "I knew you'd be a natural." He put an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go to our dressing room and get changed."  
  
They walked down the hall and were mere feet from the dressing room when something hit them with a distinct clang. They both went down and Kayla felt someone's foot collide with her ribs. She opened her eyes to see Test standing over them alternating between kicking her and Edge who had taken the brunt of the assault and was unconscious.  
  
"Good work, Test." A new voice called out. Kayla turned her head to see Kurt Angle approaching them. Somehow she forced herself to her feet and covered Edge's body with her own. "Leave him alone. He doesn't have anything to do with this!" she pleaded.  
  
Test reached down laughing, pulling her up by her hair. "He protects your snotty little ass and that's why he's gonna pay." Test leered at her. "And you're gonna watch." He threw her at Angle who caught her and twisted her arm behind her back.  
  
"You ready?" Angle asked her laughing.  
  
Kayla cried out as Test began beating Edge and Kurt covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled against his grip and he twisted her arm painfully forcing her to her knees. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she watched as blood began to pour from the wounds Test was inflicting on Edge. Forcing the pain to the back of her mind she bit Kurt Angle's hand and when he moved his hand began screaming.  
  
"Help!" she pleaded, "Someone help us! Jeff! Chris!" In desperation her voice rose to a shriek. Test stopped beating Edge and in two quick strides moved towards Kayla slapping her across the face. He was raising his hand to strike her again when Jericho's voice rang out.  
  
"I wouldn't do that you bastard." Y2J stalked towards them backed by Team Xtreme. Test looked around to see others coming out of their dressing rooms their shock at the scene before them evident.  
  
Christian emerged with Rob Van Dam and stopped short at seeing his brother's condition. Things were bad between them but Edge was still his brother. Kayla pulled free from Angle's grasp and scrambled over to Edge's battered form. "Edge?" Kayla called brushing his hair back from his bloodied face. Kayla looked up at those around her. "Someone get the doctor!"  
  
Rob went for the doctor while Christian moved slowly to his brother's side. Jericho and the Hardy Boyz moved in surrounding Test and Angle until security could take them into custody. "How is he?" Lita asked moving to kneel next to Kayla.  
  
"I don't know." Kayla responded tearfully. "Test beat him pretty bad." Upon saying Test's name something in her snapped. She rose to her feet and picking up the discarded chair strode over to Test and bashed him in the face with it. Bradshaw pulled her off trying not to hurt her as she fought against his grip. "Damn you! You're nothing but cowards!" Kayla screamed. Suddenly she stopped fighting and stood straight. She spoke again her voice low. "And you will pay for what you've done."  
  
"Give me room! Make way!" The doctor pushed his way through the crowd of wrestlers.  
  
Kayla looked up at Bradshaw. "You can let me go. I won't do anything." She cast a nasty look Test's way. "Yet."  
  
Bradshaw released her with a nod and she went back to Edge's side. The doctor knelt down opposite her checking Edge's pulse. "What happened here?!" he demanded.  
  
"Test and Angle jumped us." Kayla told him wiping the tears from her face. The Doctor looked up and saw the bruises beginning to appear on her skin. "When I'm done here you're next."  
  
Jeff came up behind Kayla laying a hand on her shoulder. "Is he gonna be alright?"  
  
"I don't think anything is broken but I won't be sure until he wakes up." The doctor told him. "Kid sure took a beating."  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Christian asked again wanting a straight out answer.  
  
Everyone stared at Christian in shock. They all knew about the bad blood between the brothers. Matt and Jeff understood though. Brothers fought but deep down they were still family.  
  
"Yes, Christian, I think he'll be fine." The doctor looked up at him. "I can't find any signs of internal bleeding. I sent some of the referees for the stretcher. Here they come now."  
  
As the refs wheeled it over Edge moaned and opened his eyes. "Kayla?"  
  
"I'm right here." She answered softly taking his hand.  
  
"What happened?" Edge asked groggily.  
  
"Test and Angle jumped us." Kayla told him softly. This seemed to shock Edge into being somewhat aware of his surroundings.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked looking her over.  
  
"I'm fine. A few bruises." Kayla assured him stroking his hair. "The doctor is gonna check me out in a bit." Kayla turned the subject to him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"It hurts." He answered frankly. Such a serious answer from him told the doctor how much pain he was really in.  
  
"Do you think anything is broken?" The doctor asked him.  
  
"No. I don't think so." Edge responded wincing as he moved.  
  
"Well, lets get you onto the stretcher and we'll do some X-rays." The Doctor motioned for the refs to help lift Edge onto the stretcher. Edge gritted his teeth against the pain even though they were as gentle as possible.  
  
Kayla began to follow as the wheeled the stretcher away but Jeff grabbed her arm. "You don't want to get in the way."  
  
The Doctor stopped and turned around. "She can come. I think Edge would appreciate it."  
  
Kayla nodded and pausing to squeeze Jeff's hand hurried to catch up with the stretcher. Jeff watched her go. He loved Edge like a brother and would never want anything like this to happen to him but he really wished Kayla didn't seem to care quite so much. 


	9. I'm Glad You're Here.

Once they got back to the medical center the doctor X-rayed Edge's entire body and was pleased to find no broken bones. Edge did not appear to have a concussion either. "Well boy I think you're gonna live." He smiled. "You're just going to have to stay off ladders for a while."  
  
"Thanks, Doc." Edge managed a tired smile. "Now check on Kayla please."  
  
"The boy is right. Get over here, Red."  
  
Kayla moved to sit on the table. "What about those cuts?"  
  
"I'll see to them in a minute." Doc told her, "First I want to make sure you don't have any serious injuries. You are recovering from a concussion after all young lady." After a few minutes he smiled. "You'll be sore for a few days but no serious damage."  
  
The doctor returned to Edge's side and began to clean his cuts. "You should go to the hospital."  
  
"No." Edge shook his head. "No hospitals."  
  
"Son," the doctor tried, "You are going to need to stay in bed. You need someone to look after you."  
  
"No." he refused again. "I hate hospitals."  
  
"He can stay with me." Kayla told the doctor.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it?" The doctor questioned.  
  
"It'll be fine. I need a couple days of rest too so we can just chill. I have a guest room and he can sleep and watch TV." Kayla told him.  
  
"Well I guess it'd be alright. I'll give you some pain killers so he can rest." The doctor agreed reluctantly. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and Christian walked in hesitantly. "Hey bro."  
  
Edge tensed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"Edge!" Kayla shushed him moving to his side. "Your brother is worried about you."  
  
"Why? Test is your buddy isn't he, Chris?" Edge spat bitterly. "You didn't care before, why start now?"  
  
Christian looked down at the floor. "I know I screwed up and I know how bad things are between us and I deserve it." Chris raised his eyes to his brother. "But you'll always be my brother. I just needed to know you were okay."  
  
Edge paused and his features softened. "I'm okay." Edge reached out his hand and Christian clasped it. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
The doctor cleared his throat. "I sincerely hate to cut this reunion short but Edge needs to rest. If you want to talk more I'm sure Kayla wouldn't mind if you visited him later."  
  
Christian looked at Kayla questioningly and she smiled. "He didn't want to go to the hospital so he'll be staying with me."  
  
Christian smiled ruefully. "My brother never did like hospitals." Christian let the smile fade and looked Kayla dead in the eyes. "You'd better take good care of him."  
  
Kayla nodded. "I will." She promised, "Why don't you come over later and you can check in on him."  
  
"That'd be great." Christian looked at the clock. "Shit, I've got a match coming up."  
  
"Get going, you can get directions off Jericho or Vince. Chris has got a match so he'll be around for sure. I think Lita has one too so Matt will be around." Kayla told him looking over at Edge who despite his pain was nearly asleep. "For right now though I need to get him home."  
  
Christian turned to go but Edge's voice stopped him. "Thanks Chris." The European Champion turned to his brother and gripped his hand once more.  
  
"Any time. You're my brother." Christian told him.  
  
"We need to talk." Edge whispered.  
  
"And we will." Christian promised, "But get some rest first. I'll be over to check on you later."  
  
Edge nodded and relaxed against the table. Christian turned and left the room. Tag team partner or not he'd better not see Test for the rest of the night.  
  
"I'd better go get the car." Kayla said kissing Edge's forehead. "I'll be right . . ." she was cut off when Vince McMahon burst through the doors.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" he demanded. "Why is one of my star wrestlers lying on a table bleeding?!"  
  
"Why don't you ask Test, Vince." Kayla told him bitterly, "He and your little pet Kurt Angle are the ones that did this. They jumped us." She shook her head her red hair rustling around her shoulders. "That's gonna have to wait. I need to get him home to bed."  
  
"He's staying with you?" Vince inquired.  
  
"Yeah. Edge, the Hardy's and Jericho have taken care of me and been great friends. It's the least I can do." Kayla said softly looking back over at Edge. "I'd better go get the car."  
  
"Give me the keys." Vince instructed, "I"ll have Jeff bring it around and drive you two back to your place. And don't worry, Test and Angle will pay for this."  
  
"I'll make sure they do." Kayla returned solemnly as she handed him her car keys. Vince studied her critically for a moment and what he saw sent a chill down his spine. The next few weeks would be interesting.  
  
Using a wheel chair the wheeled Edge out to the car and Jeff helped him get settled in the back seat his head in Kayla's lap. "I'll try to take it easy. We've got to be careful of those bruised rips." Kayla looked down at Edge's taped ribs. He'd been lucky they hadn't been broken. "I talked to Christian," Jeff continued as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, "He said that he'd be by later and that he'd bring by some stuff for Edge."  
  
Edge nodded, "I never did get the key to my place off him." Edge shifted his weight and let a moan.  
  
"Easy, Sweetheart," Kayla soothed him. "We'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Ten minutes later they arrived at her apartment and Jeff helped him inside. Kayla led them to her guest room and got Edge settled under the covers. "Do you need anything?" She asked brushing his hair back from his face.  
  
"Can I have some water?" Edge asked softly.  
  
"Of course," Kayla smiled gently. "I'll give you your pain killers while we're at it."  
  
Kayla and Jeff walked back out into the kitchen. "Are you gonna need any help with him?"  
  
Kayla raised her eyebrows questioningly. "You're hurt too. I just was asking if you'll be all right alone or if you want someone to stay and help you."  
  
"Thanks but it'll be okay." Kayla assured him, "I'm not hurt that bad. Just a little sore."  
  
"What's going on with you and Edge?" Jeff burst out.  
  
"What?" Kayla was confused.  
  
"Oh come on," Jeff exclaimed in disbelief, "As chummy as you two are there's got to be something going on."  
  
"We're friends, Jeff!" Kayla replied becoming a little angry, "He'd do the same for me, for any of us. What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing." Jeff sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I've gotta go."  
  
"You don't have a car." Kayla reminded him, "Jeff . . ."  
  
"I'll walk!" Jeff replied cutting her off. "I'll see you later."  
  
Kayla watched as Jeff stormed out of her apartment slamming the door behind him. She turned and rested her hands on the counter. "Damn it, Jeff, what's gotten into you." She bit out softly.  
  
Kayla looked around her kitchen and her eyes fell on the sink and she remembered what she'd come in here for. She filled a glass with water grabbed the bottle of painkillers. Kayla tried to calm her features before she walked back into the bedroom.  
  
"Where's Jeff?" Edge asked softly.  
  
"He left." Kayla winced inwardly as she heard the anger in her voice.  
  
"Why?" Edge studied her face, "You're upset."  
  
Kayla sat on the bed beside him and managed a smile. "Don't worry about it. Just take your medicine and get some sleep." She helped him to sit up and held the glass to his lips after he had put the pills in his mouth. "There ya go."  
  
Kayla helped him lay back down and stood up. "Get some sleep. If you need anything, just holler I'll be in the living room."  
  
"Thanks for everything, Kayla." Edge smiled with sincere appreciation.  
  
"No problem." Kayla smiled back and turning off the lights left the room. 


	10. I Should Have Known

Kayla was curled up on the couch when there was a knock on her door. She opened her door to find Christian on the other side. "Hey, Christian. Come on in." Kayla stood back to allow him to enter. "I didn't expect you this early."  
  
"I left right after my match." The blond gestured to the bag he was carrying. "I stopped by and got some stuff for Edge."  
  
"Thank you. Do you want to see him?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Yeah." Christian nodded stepping further into the room.  
  
"Follow me." Kayla led him down the hallway. "Now he just took his medicine so he may be sleeping but you can sit with him for as long as you like." Kayla led him into the room where Edge lay.  
  
Kayla was surprised to find him awake. "You should be sleeping!" she scolded him.  
  
"I can't." Edge returned softly.  
  
"Does it still hurt?" Kayla asked stroking his hair. He shrugged and she took that for a yes. "Well I can't give you anymore for another three hours." Kayla suddenly remembered that Christian waited just inside the door. "Christian is here to see you."  
  
Christian hesitantly made his way over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like the Undertaker took me for the Last Ride." Edge replied with a slight grin. "I'm glad you came."  
  
"Me too." Christian agreed. "I promise that when you're stronger we'll talk." Christian glanced around the room and nodded in the direction of the TV. "Why don't we watch some TV?"  
  
"Turn it on, bro." Edge urged.  
  
While Christian got up to do that, Kayla poked Edge in the arm. "Let's prop you up so you can see better." Edge managed to sit up with a groan and Kayla hurriedly arranged the pillows behind him. He sank back into them with a grateful sigh.  
  
"You want to join us, my lady?" Edge patted the bed next to him.  
  
"I'd love to." Kayla moved to stretch out next to him but paused when there was a knock on the door. "I'll be right back."  
  
She hurried out to the living room and opened the door. "Hey guys." She greeted Matt, Lita and Jericho.  
  
"Where's Jeff?" Lita asked as she walked through the door.  
  
"He left." Kayla informed them. "I don't know what his problem is but he'd better get over it."  
  
"What happened?" Matt asked confused.  
  
"I don't know." Kayla ran a hand through her red hair, he asked my what was going on with me and Edge and when I said nothing he got all upset."  
  
"What the hell has gotten into him?" Jericho shook his head. Shrugging he looked around, "How is Edge?"  
  
"He's in the bedroom watching TV with Christian." Kayla told him, "Come on you guys can watch TV with us. I'm hoping he'll relax enough to fall asleep." Kayla shook her head as she led them down the hall. "I don't get it. The doctor told me that those pills would lay him out flat. But he's wide awake."  
  
They found Edge lying in the bed watching TV with Christian sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. And playing on the TV were old Three Stooges reruns.  
  
"Oh lord," Matt groaned with a smile, "I should have known."  
  
Edge looked up and smiled tiredly at his friends. "Well, you know the Stooges totally reek of awesomeness. Well, except for their fashion sense anyway."  
  
Kayla laughed and took up the place previously offered her while the others took their places on the floor. A little over an hour later, Matt looked up at the bed and smiled. Kayla and Edge were both sound asleep.  
  
He reached over and tapped Lita and Christian on the shoulder. "I think it's time we left." He gestured towards the bed.  
  
Lita smiled and nodded, "I think you're right they've had a tough day." Lita stood and looked towards Christian. "You coming?"  
  
"Naw," he shook his head, "I think I'm gonna crash on the couch." The European Champion sighed, "I promised him we'd talk and don't want him to think I ran out on him."  
  
Matt laid a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck."  
  
Christian stood looking at his little brother for a long moment before he headed to a living room. How he was going to make things right he didn't know.  
  
Matt walked into the penthouse he shared with Jeff and wasn't at all to see his brother sitting on the couch lost in thought. The elder Hardy turned to his girlfriend. "Go on to bed, I'll be there in a minute." Lita nodded and headed towards the bedroom.  
  
Matt walked farther into the room and stopped several feet from his brother. "What's going on, Jeff?"  
  
Jeff jumped startled, "What?"  
  
"I talked to Kayla." Matt told him, "What happened that got you so riled that you left a friend when he needed you?"  
  
"Look, Matthew, I don't want to talk about it." Jeff replied crossly as he stood up.  
  
"Look, Jeff," Matt tried, "It's your life. And I know how you feel about her, whether you admit it or not. But if there is something between her and Edge this is not the way to change her mind."  
  
Jeff sighed, "She kissed me."  
  
"What?" Matt asked confused.  
  
"When she was drunk she kissed me." Jeff looked down at his feet, "She didn't remember the next morning."  
  
"Aw, Jeff," Matt groaned, "That's rough." Matt looked in his brother's eyes. "Did you tell her?"  
  
"No," Jeff said throwing his arms out, "How could I? She didn't even remember how she ended up in bed with me." Jeff sank down onto the couch, "And now with her taking care of Edge and them being so close . . ."  
  
Matt sat down next to his brother. "Look, Jeff, I can't tell you how she feels for sure, but if it helps, I think that what Kayla is doing for Edge she'd do for any one of us." Matt fixed his brother with a firm stare, "But you owe her and apology for how you acted."  
  
"I know." Jeff sighed and got up, "I'm going to bed. I'll talk to her tomorrow."  
  
Matt watched his brother go and shook his head. If Jeff didn't get a grip on his jealousy he was gonna loose Kayla before he had her. 


	11. Man I gotta stop doing this

Sunlight fell across Kayla's face and she rolled over snuggling up to the warm body next to her. Reality invaded her dreams and she opened her eyes to find herself lying next to a sleeping Edge. "Man I gotta stop doing this." She whispered thinking back to when she woke up to Jeff. The thought of him brought a frown to her face. She still didn't understand what had gotten into him.  
  
Kayla reached out and stroked Edge's hair as he slept. It was her fault that he'd been hurt. She'd run her mouth and he'd been the one to pay the price. Kayla thought back to Jeff's insinuation that she had feelings for the former brood member. Did she? What did she feel for Jeff?  
  
Kayla sighed and carefully climbed out of bed heading towards he living room. She was surprised to find Christian sleeping on her couch. Kayla paused not sure if she liked the idea of the former Alliance member being in her house while she was asleep. She pushed the feeling aside. Everything seemed to be fine and if Christian staying helped him patch things up with his brother then it was worth it.  
  
Kayla walked into the kitchen, looked at the clock in the kitchen and sighed. It was after noon. "I'd better get some lunch ready for these boys." Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" Kayla answered.  
  
"Kayla?" Vince's voice came through, "How are you and Edge doing?"  
  
"I'm okay, Vince," Kayla told him, "I'm a little sore but I'll live. Edge is pretty banged up."  
  
"What the hell happened last night?" Vince demanded.  
  
Kayla filled him in about the confrontation in the locker room and how it had escalated from there. "It's my fault, Vince. If it wasn't for me it wouldn't have happened."  
  
"That's nonsense," Vince admonished, "This is part of being a wrestler. You don't have to take Test's shit and as his valet it's your responsibility to help him when you can."  
  
"I want a chance to get back at Test, Vince." Kayla told him anger rising in her voice. "He thinks since he can't be fired he's invincible. He needs his cocky little ass whipped."  
  
"You will, Kayla," Vince promised, "When Edge is better I'll set something up so he gets the shit pounding out of him. But first thing's first. You and Edge won't be going with us to Chicago. Neither will Team Xtreme or Jericho."  
  
"Why not?" Kayla asked, "I mean I can understand about me and Edge, he needs time to heal but why the rest of them. The crowds expect to see them."  
  
"I want all of you out of Test's reach for a while. Let the bastard relax." Vince told her, "He's gotten too arrogant and forgotten who the boss is. It's time to remind him."  
  
"What are you going to do about the fans?" Kayla inquired.  
  
"Rock, Austin and RVD should be enough to entertain them." Vince told her, "I got plenty of stars we can survive without you guys for a week or two. I'll show the clip from the security cameras and the crowd will understand. Besides it'll get them geared up for your revenge."  
  
"You're the boss, Vince." Kayla told him shrugging mentally, "I have a feeling the Christian is gonna want to stay behind too."  
  
"Why?" Vince was confused, "Those two have been split for a while now. He's Test's tag team partner."  
  
Kayla smiled, "I think this little incident has knocked some sense into Christian. He's finally realized that blood is more important than titles."  
  
"Sure it is," Vince said disbelievingly, "Anyway I've got a meeting, get some rest. I'm setting up a training session for you in a few days so you can start learning some of the moves. You've got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Whatever you say." Kayla agreed. "I'll be in touch."  
  
"Send Edge my regards," Vince told her.  
  
"I will." Kayla waited until Vince hung up before doing the same.  
  
Kayla returned to the task of fixing something to eat and looked up when she heard someone enter the kitchen. She looked up to find Christian standing in the doorway. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning," He returned stretching. "I hope you don't mind that I crashed here last night. I didn't want Edge to think I baled on him again."  
  
"No," Kayla assured, "It's perfectly all right. He needs you." Kayla smiled, "I hope pancakes and bacon are all right. I'm not feeling energetic enough for anything else."  
  
Christian smiled. "Pancakes sound great." Christian frowned, "You shouldn't be cooking at all. You should be resting."  
  
"I'm fine." Kayla assured him.  
  
"You forget I'm a wrestler. I know damn well you have to be sore." Christian admonished.  
  
Kayla shrugged and winced, "Okay, so I'm a little sore. It's no big deal."  
  
"Have you looked in the mirror?" Christian asked her.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kayla sputtered, not sure if she should be offended or not.  
  
Christian picked up the metal frying pan and held it up like a mirror. Kayla gasped when she saw the ugly bruise that had formed across her cheek. "Well damn." She sighed.  
  
Christian watched amazed as she simply went back to making breakfast. "That's all you're gonna say?"  
  
"What can I say. It's done." Kayla laughed, "He did one hell of a job though."  
  
Christian shook his head and speechless walked back into the living room. "Women." 


	12. Sweet Dreams

Kayla settled Christian at her dining room table with his plate of pancakes and then made up a tray for Edge. She carried it into the bedroom and sat it on the nightstand. "Edge . . . wake up, Sweetheart." Kayla called softly, pulling gently on a lock of his hair. She smiled when his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning."  
  
"Hey," Edge murmured, still not fully awake. His eyes settled on her and his jaw dropped, "That bastard . . ." he trailed off his jaw clenched in anger.  
  
"What?" Kayla stopped and her hand went to her face. "Oh. Don't worry about it." Kayla told him firmly. "Test will get his. I talked to Vince this morning. It'll be taken care of."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"No buts!" Kayla scolded, "You're going to eat your breakfast we're gonna change your bandages and you're gonna take your medicine."  
  
Edge surrendered with a sigh. Kayla nodded in satisfaction. "Now let's sit you up so you can eat." With Edge's assistance she got him propped up on the pillow and set the tray in his lap. "Now can you eat or do you need help?"  
  
"I think I can manage." Edge told her dryly.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on Christian and I'll be right back." Kayla told him turning to go.  
  
"Christian?" Edge questioned stopping her.  
  
"He stayed last night," Kayla told him softly, "He didn't want you to think he baled on you again."  
  
Edge closed his eyes fighting back his emotions. If only he wasn't so tired and sore. Kayla saw his internal struggle reflected in his features and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back."  
  
Edge watched her go and sighed picking up his fork. "If everything wasn't messed up enough, I have to go and fall for the same girl as one of my best friends."  
  
Kayla found Christian loading his dishes into the dishwasher. "You didn't have to do that ya know."  
  
"It's the least I can do." Christian corrected her lightly, "You're taking care of my brother and you're hurt too and you made us breakfast."  
  
"It's not a problem." Kayla told him again. "Now, why don't you go see Edge? I think he'd like to see you. You can help me change his bandages and then help him change his clothes."  
  
Christian hesitantly followed Kayla to Edge's room. "Hey bro," he greeted his brother softly.  
  
"Chris." Edge returned softly.  
  
Kayla inspected his plate. "Well you ate most of it." She noted, "I'm surprised you managed to eat that much."  
  
"I figured you'd kick my ass if I didn't." Edge teased her with a smile.  
  
"You were right," she teased back taking the tray. "I'll run this out to the kitchen and then we're gonna change those bandages."  
  
Kayla bustled out of the room and the brother's exchanged glances. "She's something." Edge told his brother.  
  
"That's for sure." Christian agreed, "The chick totally reeks of awesomeness." Christian eyed his brother. "Now cut the shit and tell me how you really feel."  
  
"It hurts like a son of a bitch." Edge confided sinking into the pillows. "It hurts to breath."  
  
"I'm not surprised. You're ribs are really banged up." Christian stated the obvious.  
  
Further conversation was put on hold when Kayla came back into the room first aide kit in hand. "Doc gave me this. He said it had everything we'd need in it."  
  
With Christian's help she changed all his bandages cleaning the cuts out to prevent infection. The most painful part of it was re-wrapping his ribs. Edge went white and his breath came in gasps.  
  
"I know it hurts," Kayla whispered sympathetically, "We're almost done." Then Kayla left the room while Christian helped Edge change into black silk pajama pants and a matching top, which they left unbuttoned. When they were done she gave Edge his medicine. "You need to get some more rest."  
  
Christian stood. "I need to take care of some things, but I'll be back in a couple of hours."  
  
Edge watched him stand trying to hide his fear that his brother wouldn't be back. Christian saw it. "I'll be back, I promise."  
  
Edge nodded. "Get going then."  
  
When Christian was gone Kayla shook a finger at him. "Time to rest, young man!"  
  
Edge smiled, "I'm not sleepy yet." He reached up to run his fingers through his hair and frowned when they caught on knots.  
  
Kayla saw it and smiled, "Here's an idea. I'll brush your hair while we wait for the medicine to kick in."  
  
Edge smiled, "Sounds great."  
  
Kayla went to her bedroom and returned with a brush. "Lean forward if you can." Edge managed to sit up a bit and Kayla slipped behind him settling her legs on either side of him. He leaned back into her just enough to keep the pressure off his ribs.  
  
Kayla brushed his hair with long even strokes. "You have beautiful hair." She commented softly.  
  
"Not as beautiful as yours." Edge assured her as he began to relax under her ministrations.  
  
"Flattery will get you no where." She teased as she eased the knots out of his hair. "My mother used to do this for me when I was upset." Kayla told him softly.  
  
"You miss them." It was not a question.  
  
"I just can't be who they want me to be." Kayla sighed, "The life that they want for me isn't me." Edge felt her take a deep breath, "I just wish they could accept that I'm old enough to make my own decisions."  
  
Edge tried to reply, to say something comforting but found that he was suddenly too tired. Kayla felt him begin to lean more heavily against her and smiled. "Time for someone to go sleepy bye."  
  
Careful not to hurt him Kayla eased out from behind him and helped him lie down. "Sweet dreams." She whispered as she tucked the covers around him.  
  
Edge murmured in reply asleep before she left the room. 


	13. You're On Your Own Now

Kayla sat on her recliner leaning back into the heating pad. Okay, so she was in a bit more pain than she let on. So what? She sighed as she felt the heat begin to relax her abused muscles. Her fingers went to her bruised cheek and she winced at the gentle contact. Oh Test was going to pay.  
  
Several hours later she was still in the chair, the heating pad moved down to her lower back as she flipped through channels on TV. She cursed softly when the phone rang. Dragging herself out of her comfy chair she headed into the kitchen to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's your father, Kayla." From the tone of his voice he was anything but happy with her at the moment.  
  
"Hello, Daddy." Kayla greeted him respectfully.  
  
"What are you thinking, Kayla?" He father asked her, "Wrestling? Are you out of your mind?!"  
  
"Daddy," Kayla tried to calm her father, "They're paying me 1.5 million a year. If I do well Vince McMahon has promised to make me his heir. And the wrestlers, most of them are really nice Daddy."  
  
"I don't even want to know how you came in contact with them, Kayla," Mr. McIntyre told her, "But it is going to stop."  
  
"I can't back out, Daddy," Kayla told him fighting back her rising anger, "I have a contract."  
  
"You can and you will." Mr. McIntyre informed her. "I will not have my daughter parading around with a bunch of hoodlums in spandex!"  
  
"I won't!" Kayla burst out loosing her grip on her anger. "And they're not hoodlums. They're my friends. They care about seeing me happy, unlike you!"  
  
"Don't use that tone of voice with me!" Her father snapped into the phone. "I am your father and you will do what I tell you."  
  
"No I won't!" Kayla snapped back. "I'm twenty-one years old, I'll do whatever I damn well please!"  
  
"So be it," her father growled, "From this moment on, you are no longer my daughter."  
  
"What?!" Kayla gasped in shock.  
  
"You heard me. Consider yourself disowned." Her father told her gruffly, "I will continue to pay for your apartment out of respect for your mother but other than that I don't want to have anything to do with you. You will not tarnish your family's name."  
  
"Daddy . . ." Kayla whispered not understanding how this conversation had gotten so out of hand so fast.  
  
"You're on your own now." Kayla's father hung up with a click.  
  
Kayla was left staring at the phone as the cold hard truth made itself known. Because she refused to go along with their perfect little plans for her, her father had turned his back on her. Slowly, mechanically, Kayla hung up the phone and walking back into the living room sank into her chair.  
  
The dam burst as one by one the tears began to fall from her eyes and she began to sob as the pain of her abandonment set in. Her small body was wracked with sobs as frustrated, angry, hurt tears made their way down her cheeks.  
  
"Kayla?" The redhead froze and lifted her head to find Edge standing in the hallway regarding her with concerned eyes. He leaned heavily against the wall obviously exhausted by the short walk from the bedroom to the living room.  
  
"You shouldn't be up!" she exclaimed rushing to his side.  
  
"I heard you crying." Edge told her as she carefully wrapped an arm around his waist to help steady him.  
  
"It's nothing." Kayla told him even as more tears fell from her eyes. She looked away. "We need to get you back to bed."  
  
Edge reached out and took her chin gently in his hand. "Tell me."  
  
Kayla sighed. "Only if you get back to bed."  
  
Edge nodded. "Fair enough." Together they made their way back and Kayla hurriedly got Edge back into bed. Once he was settled Edge reached out and took her hand in his. "Now, tell me."  
  
Kayla sighed and wiped away her tears only to have them quickly replaced by more. "That was my father." She told him. "He called about my involvement in the WWF."  
  
"Let me guess," Edge began reaching out to stroke her hair, "He wasn't happy."  
  
Kayla laughed bitterly. "To say the least. Daddy, ordered me to quit and I told him I wouldn't." She trailed off her sobs increasing. When she looked up, the pain in her eyes took Edge aback. "He disowned me, Edge."  
  
"He what?!" Edge was astonished.  
  
"He said that I was no longer his daughter," Kayla sniffled. "He said he'd keep u-up the payments for my apartment because of my mother, but other than that I was on my own."  
  
Edge opened his arms, "Come here, Beautiful." Kayla accepted his embrace laying down next to him and resting her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"How c-could he?" Kayla whispered, "I'm his daughter. The WWF is a big chance for me. He should be proud."  
  
"I'm sure he'll come around." Edge tried to console her.  
  
"I'm not so sure," she replied softy, "Daddy is a proud man. His pride won't let him take it back."  
  
Edge kissed the top of her head. "I know we can't replace your family, but you'll always have us."  
  
Kayla looked up at him and though she couldn't speak for the tears he saw the gratitude in her eyes. He gently eased her back down to lie against his chest and he held her until she cried herself to sleep and then joined her in dreamland. 


	14. Get Back In That Bed Right Now!

Jeff Hardy paused outside the door taking a deep breath before knocking. He frowned when no one answered. Trying the door he found it unlocked and let himself in. He headed down the hall and froze when he came to room where Edge was staying. There on the bed Kayla and Edge lay, Kayla wrapped securely in Edge's embrace.  
  
Jeff, blinded by his anger and hurt didn't notice the tear tracks on Kayla's face, all he could see was them lying together. Jeff spun and stormed out the apartment, never looking back.  
  
Three hours later, Christian returned, with several bags and let himself into the apartment. He called out for Kayla and became concerned when no one answered. He headed back to his brother's room and stopped when he found Edge lying awake, Kayla asleep in his arms.  
  
Edge held a finger to his lips. "Keep your voice down." He murmured softly.  
  
Christian came farther into the room and saw the tear tracks still staining Kayla's cheeks. "What happened?" Christian whispered confusedly.  
  
"She talked to her father." Edge told him. "Daddy wasn't too happy about her involvement in the WWF." Edge sighed. "He disowned her, Chris."  
  
"That's totally uncool." Christian remarked sadly, "Poor girl."  
  
"Yeah." Edge stroked her hair and smiled as she snuggled closer to him. "Her father is an idiot."  
  
"So am I." Christian replied.  
  
Edge locked eyes with his brother. It was time to talk. "Why Christian?" Edge asked, "Why would you turned your back on your own brother?"  
  
Christian sighed and walking around the bed sat down on the side opposite Kayla. "I was jealous." Christian shook his head, "I forgot what was really important. I forgot that blood is more important than titles. We were always there for each other. During the brood and as a tag team it was always Edge and Christian. I didn't realize how much that meant until after I had screwed everything up."  
  
Christian ran a hand through his hair. "When I saw you lying on the floor after Test attacked you, I realized that I needed to fix things. We can't leave things the way they are."  
  
Edge began to stroke Kayla's hair again. "When you turned on me, I wasn't even angry. I kept waiting to wake up and for to be a dream."  
  
"I'm sorry, Edge." Christian told him sincerely. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
Edge was silent for a moment. "You did a lot of totally shitty things." Edge told him, "But I need my brother."  
  
Christian smiled and reached out and clasped his brother's hand. "You won't regret it."  
  
"I know." Edge told him with a smile. Edge looked back down at Kayla. "Ya know, I really hate to disturb her, but I gotta piss."  
  
Christian laughed quietly. "Let's see if we can't get you up without bothering her."  
  
Gritting his teeth against the pain Edge moved carefully out from under Kayla, laying her down with her head on the pillow. Edge then accepted his brother's help in getting out of bed and down the hall.  
  
Kayla woke up and looked around confused. "Okay, this is Edge's room and I'm in the bed, but he's not. There's something wrong with this picture." Just as she was about to panic Edge, supported by Christian, walked back into the room.  
  
"Where have you been?" Kayla demanded.  
  
"Relax, Babe!" Edge laughed, "I just went to the bathroom. Christian helped me. Chill out, I'm not going anywhere." The blond wrestler laughed again, "I'm getting back in bed, see?"  
  
"You'd better be." Kayla growled.  
  
When Edge was settled back in bed he reached out and wrapped an arm around Kayla. "How are you?"  
  
Kayla shrugged running a hand through her auburn locks. "I just can't believe that he did it." Her eyes filled with tears but she blinked furiously forcing them back.  
  
Christian's heart went out to her and he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Parents and brothers," his eyes went to Edge before returning to Kayla, "Do a lot of stupid things. Your parents still love you, Kayla. Things will work out."  
  
Kayla had seen the look pass between Edge and Christian. "I take it you two have worked things out?"  
  
Edge smiled and Christian nodded, "We've made a start."  
  
A small but genuine smile came to Kayla's lips. "I'm glad. You two need each other so much."  
  
Christian sighed, "I wish I didn't have to but I have to get going. The company is going to Chicago."  
  
Suddenly Kayla remembered her conversation with Vince. "Oh no you don't!" she told him. "I talked to Vince this morning. He wants the three of us plus the Hardy's, Lita and Jericho to sit this one out."  
  
"Why?" Christian asked curiously, "I can understand why he'd put you and Edge on the sidelines but why the rest of us?"  
  
Kayla shrugged, "He said he wanted to let Test relax a little." Kayla's expression took on a hard edge. "Vince promised me that we'd get to pay him back." Kayla's features relaxed and she continued, "He's setting me up with a trainer in a couple days to start teaching me some basics. I'll never be as good as the rest of you but I'll be able to defend myself."  
  
Kayla looked over at the clock. "I'd better go get dinner started."  
  
"No."  
  
Edge and Kayla looked at Christian in surprise. "Excuse me?" Kayla asked.  
  
"You are going to take it easy." Christian told her. "I went shopping and I'm going to make dinner for us. I invited Team Xtreme and Jericho too."  
  
"Well let me help at least." Kayla insisted beginning to climb out of bed.  
  
"Get back in that bed right now!" Christian scolded her, "I saw that heating pad on that chair. You're in a lot more pain than you're letting on aren't you?"  
  
Kayla sighed, "It's not that bad." She told him, "I'm just a little sore from the chair and from when Kurt wrenched my arm behind me."  
  
Edge and Christian looked at her dubiously. "All right fine!" she exclaimed, "I have a bruise on my back but other than that I'm fine, really!"  
  
Edge sighed, "Lift up your shirt and let us see." His tone brooked no arguments.  
  
Knowing that it would do no good to argue she pulled the back of her shirt up and the brothers frowned when they saw the dark ugly bruise that lie between her shoulder blades.  
  
Reaching out gently Edge carefully poked and prodded noting that when he did so she tensed in pain. "That had to hurt."  
  
"You would know." She told him wryly. "But you two are over reacting."  
  
"Maybe. Probably." Christian admitted, "But humor us and take it easy for a day or two okay? If you don't you'll regret it when you start training."  
  
"Okay! Okay!" she gave in, "Just for a day or two, if it'll make you two happy."  
  
"Thank you." Christian told her turning to leave the room. "You two just chill and leave everything to me."  
  
Kayla watched him leave a doubtful expression on her bruised face. "Is he gonna burn my apartment down?" she asked Edge fearfully.  
  
Edge laughed softly, "Naw. Chris is actually a great cook. It'll be fine."  
  
Kayla looked him over critically. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm still pretty sore, but the medication is helping." Edge told her, "I just mainly feel pretty weak."  
  
"I really am sorry about you getting hurt," she told him for the hundredth time.  
  
"And you have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault." Edge told her firmly. "If nothing else, I should be grateful to have such a beautiful nurse."  
  
Kayla blushed and Edge reached out a hand to caress her cheek. Their eyes locked and slowly as if drawn by some undeniable force they began to lean towards each other. Kayla closed her eyes and waited for the moment when their lips would touch. 


	15. Whoa Doesn't Cover It.

"Hey guys!"  
  
Kayla and Edge sprang apart guiltily, Edge regretting it immediately as his ribs protested the sudden movement. The blonde gasped in pain and clutched his ribs waiting for the pain to subside.  
  
As Kayla moved to help him Chris Jericho stood in the doorway his face a mask of confusion. "What the . . ." he broke off as the truth dawn on him. Holy shit, he thought, Edge was gonna kiss Kayla! Jeff is gonna shit a brick. Jericho shook himself and walked over to the bed, "You okay, buddy?" Chris asked laying a hand on Edge's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Edge gasped falling back against the pillows, "Just moved a little too fast."  
  
"Christian wanted to me to tell you guys that dinner's ready and help you out to the table." Jericho explained. "You up to it?"  
  
Edge nodded. "Yeah. Just give me a hand." Edge climbed out of bed and leaning heavily and Jericho indicated that he was ready to proceed. When the trio reached the dining room everyone else had arrived and was already seated. Kayla's eyes met those of Jeff and she was confused by the pain and anger found there.  
  
She took the seat between Lita and Christian and smiled as everyone began to pass the food around. Christian had prepared a lovely meal of lasagna, garlic bread and other tasty items. "You really outdid yourself, Christian."  
  
Jericho took a bite of the lasagna and smiled, "It taste's great!" he remarked digging in in earnest.  
  
Soon the table was filled with lively conversation everyone but Jeff having a good time. Kayla noted this and decided to take him aside later to find out what was the matter with him.  
  
She didn't get her chance until after the dishes had been put in the dishwasher and everyone began to head to the living room to watch TV. When Jeff stood to join them she put out a hand to stop him. "Can I talk to you a minute, Jeff?"  
  
After a moment's hesitation Jeff nodded. Kayla motioned for him to follow her back the hall to her bedroom, when they reached her room she turned to him. "What's the matter, Jeff?" she asked him softly, "Why are you being like this?"  
  
"Like what?" he asked grumpily.  
  
"Like this," Kayla sighed exasperated, "You were a real jerk earlier and you've been sullen all evening." When Jeff remained silent she ran a hand through her hair, "Jeff, I thought we were friends, why did you jump on me about my relationship with Edge?"  
  
"You can't have both of us, Kayla." Jeff told her sharply.  
  
"What?" Kayla asked surprised.  
  
"Come on, Kayla," Jeff told her, taking a step towards her, "Not too long ago you were flirting with me and now you're all over Edge. You can't have both of us."  
  
Kayla remained silent thinking of the near kiss with Edge earlier. "Jeff . . ." she began but he cut her off.  
  
"You don't remember what happened the night you were drunk do you?" Jeff asked her bitterly.  
  
"No, . . . what happened?" Kayla asked hesitantly.  
  
"You kissed me." Jeff told her, "You kissed me and then Edge gets hurt and you're all sweet on him."  
  
"Jeff," Kayla scolded starting to get a little angry, "You're over reacting."  
  
"Am I?" Jeff replied, "Can you honestly tell me you don't have feelings for him."  
  
Kayla was silent and Jeff shook his head. "See. You're leading us both on."  
  
"I never made promises to either of you," Kayla replied sharply, "And if I lead you on I'm sorry." Her face softened, "I really do like you, Jeff. I wasn't pretending before. Nothing has happened between me and Edge."  
  
"Oh really?" Jeff snorted, "Then why did I walk in and find you two sleeping next to each other? You were quick to jump into bed with him weren't you? You kiss me and then come on to him like some slut! I don't want a girl that acts like a whore!"  
  
Kayla's eyes widened and almost of it's own volition her hand came up and she slapped him across the face. Jeff's head snapped to the side and Kayla gasped and clutched her shoulder in pain. The arm she had used to hit him was the one that Kurt had twisted behind her back so painfully.  
  
Jeff rubbed his jaw and realization dawned on him. "Kayla . . ." he reached out to her but she back away.  
  
"Get out of my house." She told him in a low voice.  
  
"Kayla," he tried again.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Kayla screamed, she advanced on him still holding her shoulder. "I don't know who you think you are, but you are not acting like the Jeff Hardy I became friends with. Now get the fuck out of my house!"  
  
Jeff turned to leave and ran straight into his brother. Avoiding Matt's eyes he brushed past him and as quickly as possible walked down the hall and out the door. Kayla sank down on her bed and concentrated on holding the tears back.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Matt demanded walking into the room to stand before Kayla.  
  
Kayla only shook her head. Jericho stepped into the room and laid a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Go after your brother. I'll take care of things here."  
  
Lita took Matt's hand, "I'll go with you."  
  
Matt nodded; looking over his shoulder at Kayla he let Lita lead him from the apartment. Christian stood in the doorway not sure if he should stay or go keep his brother company.  
  
Jericho met his eyes and motioned with his head for Christian to go back to the living room. Christian nodded and went to explain what he could to his brother.  
  
"Kayla?" Chris asked sitting down next to her. "What was that all about?"  
  
Kayla looked up fury lighting her eyes. "He said I act like a whore and a slut." She stood up and began to pace. "He's jealous of Edge. He told me I can't have both of them. Said I've been leading them both on."  
  
Jericho bristled at the idea of Jeff talking to Kayla like that but he tried to see his friend's point of view. "Kayla, now I'm not saying that lead anyone on but I saw you and Edge earlier. You were going to kiss."  
  
Kayla sighed. "I know." She looked to Chris helplessly. "I liked Jeff but he's been such a jerk. I know I can't have both of them and with the way he's acting I don't think I want Jeff. He means so much to me, you all do but I won't let him treat me like shit." Kayla sat down next to Chris and leaned against him. "It's such a mess." She looked up at him as he put an arm around her. "My father disowned me, Chris."  
  
"What?" Chris exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Daddy wanted me to quit WWF when I wouldn't he disowned me." Kayla's voice broke and Chris hugged her. "Everything is such a mess right now."  
  
"Honey, I'm so sorry." Jericho whispered. He stopped and looked down at Kayla suspiciously. "What was that loud smack we heard right before you started screaming?"  
  
"I slapped him." Kayla admitted.  
  
Jericho studied her for a minute before chuckling. "Well, he certainly had it coming."  
  
Kayla shook her head, "I let my temper get the best of me."  
  
Christ gave her a squeeze, "he's taken worse shots before." Jericho leaned down to look her in the eyes. "Besides, Skittles deserved it. He was out of line talking to you like that."  
  
"I kissed him." Kayla blurted out.  
  
"Excuse me? You what? When?" Jericho sputtered.  
  
"When I was drunk apparently." Kayla replied tiredly, "I don't remember doing it." Kayla ran a hand through her hair. "I didn't mean too but I hurt him."  
  
"It'll work out," Jericho reassured her, "It always does." Chris stood pulling her with them. "Come on, let's go hang out with Edge and Christian."  
  
Kayla smacked herself in the head. "What the hell am I going to say to Edge?" she groaned in distress.  
  
"Nothing," Chris replied soothingly, "Not if you don't want to."  
  
Kayla hugged him, "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Have a nervous breakdown?" Chris suggested playfully.  
  
Kayla smiled and whacked him in the arm. "Most likely. Come on, hotshot, let's get this over with."  
  
Kayla held her breath as they stepped into the living room. Her eyes locked with Edge's. Kayla could see the curiosity but he merely smiled at her and she found herself smiling back.  
  
Kayla let out a sigh and relaxed a bit. He would let her come to him when she was ready.  
  
"You guys wanna watch a movie?" Christian asked gesturing to Kayla's rather extensive collection.  
  
"Sounds great," Jericho nodded plopping down into the recliner. "What should we watch?"  
  
"How about 'Mummy Returns'?" Kayla grinned mischievously as Jericho turned to glare at her.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"The Rock is in it." Jericho explained slowly. Suddenly he brightened, "On second thought put it in. He gets his ass kicked in it."  
  
His friends laughed. "We should've seen it coming." Christian groaned.  
  
Kayla put the movie in and since Christian and Jericho had taken the two chairs sat next to Edge on the couch.  
  
Half way through the movie she laid down placing her head in his lap waiting for his reaction. Edge smiled and began playing idly with her hair. Kayla smiled and returned to watching the movie.  
  
Christian and Jericho exchanged knowing glances and also turned their attention back to the movie.  
  
After the movie was over Jericho announced that it was time to go. "I'll give you a call tomorrow, Kayla."  
  
"Thanks for coming, Chris." Kayla hugged him and then turned to hug Christian who was heading back to his place.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Christian." Kayla told him as she hugged him.  
  
"No problem." Christian tipped her chin so that she met his eyes. "Call me if you need anything, got it?"  
  
"I will," she promised.  
  
Christian shook a finger at his brother playfully, "You do what she tells you."  
  
"I'll be the perfect patient, bro." Edge replied with a crooked grin. "Later man."  
  
Christian waved and followed Jericho out the door. Kayla looked around suddenly feeling awkward now that they were alone. "Well," she began, "It's late we ought to be getting you in bed. You need your rest you know and it's been a long day and I'm sure you're tired. You've got to take your medicine and . . ."  
  
"Kayla."  
  
Edge's gentle voice interrupted her ramble. She broke off and felt her face turn pink. With a sigh she walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. "I guess you're wondering what happened with me and Jeff."  
  
"I was curious," Edge agreed, "But if you don't want to tell me it's none of my business."  
  
"Problem is," Kayla told him, "It involves you."  
  
Edge frowned, "How do I fit into this?"  
  
"Remember when I was upset with Jeff before?" When Edge nodded Kayla continued, "You see he had confronted me and asked me if there was anything going on with me and you. I told him we were friends. He got all upset and left." Kayla looked down at her hands, "And tonight well, when I tried to talk to him it got out of hand. He said that I was leading you both on and apparently I kissed Jeff when I was drunk but I don't remember doing it. Jeff told me that I was acting like a slut and that he didn't want a whore."  
  
"Jeff said that to you?" Edge asked her his voice low and angry. Something suddenly occurred to him and he chuckled. "That's when we heard that smack and the yelling huh?"  
  
"Yup." Kayla confirmed, "I lost my temper and slapped him."  
  
"Kayla," Edge told her taking her hand, "You didn't make an promises to either of us. I won't deny that I have feelings for you." Edge smiled, "I'd be lying if I did. Jeff's my best friend, if you want him it'll be cool."  
  
Kayla sighed, "That's the thing, Edge." Kayla looked into his eyes, "I don't think I do want Jeff. He's not acting like the Jeff I first met and I don't like how he got so jealous so easily." Kayla stopped and looked down and when she continued her voice was barely above a whispered, "And somewhere along the line I started to fall for you."  
  
Kayla looked up at Edge hopefully and was shocked by the affection and hunger she found in his eyes. "I've fallen for you too." Edge told her softly reaching out to caress her cheek, "I didn't mean for it to happen but I think it started when I saw you stand up to Test like that. It took guts." Edge smiled, "And the way you've taken care of me . . . you're an amazing person, Kayla McIntyre, and anyone who doesn't want you is a fool."  
  
Kayla watched as his gaze fell to her lips and leaned forward to meet him halfway. Their lips touched, at first unsure and gentle before they relaxed in a tender and sweet embrace. Kayla ran her fingers through Edge's long locks as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Finally they parted and Edge smiled, "Whoa."  
  
"Whoa doesn't cover it," Kayla told him still reeling from the kiss. Reluctantly Kayla shook herself and sat back. "We'd better get you to bed and give you your medicine."  
  
Edge nodded having to admit that he was tired and sore. With Kayla's help he got to his feet and walked to short distance to the bedroom. Once he was sitting down, Kayla got him a glass of water and he took his pill. "I'm getting sick of sitting on my ass and sleeping," Edge grumbled handing her the glass.  
  
Kayla smiled coyly and sat the glass on the table. "Well now you have a third thing to do."  
  
"What's that?" Edge asked putting his hands on her waist.  
  
"This." Kayla leaned down and pressed her lips to his and they shared a lingering kiss.  
  
Breaking the kiss Edge looked up at her and smiled, "Now that's much better."  
  
Kayla laughed, "You're terrible!" Kayla pointed towards the bed, "Now lay down."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Edge lay down carefully trying to disturb his abused ribs as little as possible.  
  
"Get some sleep," Kayla told him, tucking the blankets around him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Edge asked her grabbing her hand as she began to move away from the bed.  
  
"To my room," she told him confused.  
  
Edge hesitated then said, "You could sleep here."  
  
"Edge . . ." Kayla began unsure.  
  
"Nothing cute, I promise," Edge told her, "I just want you to sleep in my arms tonight. Just sleep."  
  
Kayla nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll be back in a minute." Kayla hurried to her room changing into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Kayla walked back down the hall and into the bedroom blushing, as Edge looked her up and down. "Not the most risqué thing . . ."  
  
Edge shook his head. "You look cute and besides you don't have to impress me."  
  
Kayla smiled and stretched out on the bed next to him. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her holding her gently. "Sweet dreams, Beautiful."  
  
"Goodnight, Edge." Kayla whispered closing her eyes. Not long after they were both lost in peaceful dreams. 


	16. That's Just Gross.

Jeff Hardy climbed slowly out of bed after a near sleepless night. Matt had tried to talk to him when he got home but Jeff had brushed him off. Jeff frowned as he thought back to the night before. He winced as he thought of what he'd said to Kayla. He'd definitely been out of line. He'd deserved that slap and probably a kick in the ass to boot.  
  
Jeff sighed and walked out of his bedroom into his living room only to find his brother and Lita and waiting for him. Jeff hung his head and took a deep breath, he'd lost his temper with Kayla, he didn't want to make things worse by loosing it with Matt and Lita too."  
  
"You ready to talk yet, Jeff?" Matt asked his brother quietly.  
  
Jeff nodded and sat down in the chair. "I mess up real bad, Matt."  
  
"What happened?" Lita asked leaning forward.  
  
"I said some things to her that I had no right saying." Jeff confessed softly.  
  
"Like what?" Matt pried suspicion creeping into his voice.  
  
"I told her . . ." Jeff paused looking up at his brother then back to the ground, "I told her that she was all over Edge like some kind of a slut and I didn't want no woman that acted like a whore."  
  
"Oh, Jeff . . ." Lita shook her head disappointed in him, "What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Jeff stood irritated, "I was thinking that she lead me on. Kayla is playing with both of us."  
  
"Jeff," Lita interrupted gently, "I don't think Kayla is trying to lead anyone on. I'll admit there's something between her and Edge but I don't think she realized it was there until you confronted her with it."  
  
"You know our mother would wash your mouth out with soap for talking to her like that." Matt scolded his brother, "You've probably lost all chance at being in a relationship with her, and you'll be lucky if she even wants to speak to you."  
  
Jeff sighed knowing his brother was right. "That's the thing, Matt. If Kayla hooks up with him, I don't know if I can be around either of them again." Before Matt or Lita could say anything else Jeff turned and walked back to his bedroom locking the door behind him.  
  
Edge opened his eyes and stretched, looking down with a smile as he became aware of someone lying next to him. Kayla lay sleeping her head resting on his shoulder. Edge leaned over to kiss the top of her head wrapping his arms more securely around her.  
  
It had been a long time since Edge had known such peace. He had his brother back, and he had one hell of girl in his arms.  
  
Edge sighed. Poor Jeff. He knew that his friend had a crush on her and Edge didn't want anything to jeopardize that friendship. But then, Edge thought, Jeff had blown whatever chance he had when he blew up on Kayla the night before. Until that moment Kayla hadn't known what she wanted. Jeff had put the nails into his own coffin. Still, Edge would do his best to smooth things over with his friend.  
  
The Intercontinental Continental Champion was pulled from his thoughts when Kayla stirred in his arms. He looked down to see her lashes flutter open to reveal her beautiful green eyes. "Morning." Edge whispered softly.  
  
Kayla looked up at him and smiled. "Morning." She returned as she snuggled up against him. "This is nice." She confessed softly.  
  
"Yeah," Edge kissed the top of her head and tilted her chin up so that she met his eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Edge's eyes searched hers looking for the truth. "If you want Jeff, I'll understand."  
  
Kayla sat up on one elbow. "I've made my decision. You've supported me, backed me no matter what. Jeff turned his back on me. I still want him as a friend but I want you as my boyfriend, Edge. No one else."  
  
A smile lit Edge's face and he pulled her down for a kiss. Kayla sighed and Edge seized the opportunity slipping his tongue into her mouth enjoying the taste of her. She moaned into his mouth. Finally they parted and Kayla sat up. "Time to check your ribs."  
  
"I need a shower too." Edge told her wrinkling his nose.  
  
"I'll help you take off the bandages and then you can take a shower." Kayla told him, "Can you handle it on your own?"  
  
Edge smiled devilishly, "Unless you want to help?"  
  
Kayla blushed, "Well, . . . uh, . . . I meant that I could call Christian to come over and help you."  
  
Edge made a face. "That's just gross."  
  
Kayla laughed turning even redder, "Quit giving me a hard time!" she ordered smacking his arm. "Now sit up so I can get those bandages off."  
  
Edge did as he was told, easing up to a sitting position then slowly climbing to his feet. He held his arms out to the side as she unwrapped the bandage from his waist and removed the smaller ones from the various injuries that marred his otherwise perfect body. Kayla stepped over the dresser and rummaged through the bag picking out new boxers for him.  
  
Edge chuckled, "Now you're not shy about that but a second ago you were beet red."  
  
"I'm complicated," she told him primly as she walked back to his side. "Here, put your arm around my shoulders and I'll help you to the bathroom." Together they walked down the hall to the bathroom where Kayla sat on the counter. She turned on the shower to allow the water to heat up and got clean towels and washcloths out of the closet.  
  
Kayla gestured to the shampoo and conditioner already in the shower. "You can just use my shampoo and stuff."  
  
"Ooh," Edge squealed girlishly, "Pantene Pro V."  
  
Kayla shot him a dirty look and threw the rag at him. "Keep it up, blondie. I'll tell Kurt to take you to the bar so you can have bonding time."  
  
Edge pouted, "That's soo totally harsh."  
  
Kayla giggled and walked over to plant a quick kiss on his pouting lips. "Behave yourself and it won't happen." She slapped his thigh, "Now stand up and I'll help you take your shirt off, after that you're on your own."  
  
"You're no fun," Edge told her as she helped him shrug out of his shirt.  
  
Kayla smiled seductively, "Give it time. Good things come to those who wait." She left him staring after her a big goofy grin on his face.  
  
Kayla chuckled to herself as she walked into the living room. Things would never be boring with Edge. He helped lessen the pain of her father's abandonment and Jeff's harsh comments. As sadness threatened to grip her heart she pushed those thoughts away.  
  
The phone rang and she rushed to answer grateful for a distraction. "Hello?"  
  
"Kayla? It's Vince," Vince McMahon's gruff voice came through, "How are you and Edge?"  
  
"We're doing better." Kayla informed him, "Edge is weak but I don't think he's in quite as much pain."  
  
"What about you?" Vince prodded catching on to the fact that she had avoided half of his question.  
  
Kayla sighed, "I've got one hell of a shiner, a bruised back, I'm a little stiff but doing much better."  
  
"Good enough for a training session tomorrow?" Vince inquired.  
  
"Definitely," Kayla told him enthusiastically, "What time?"  
  
"Be at the WWF Headquarters at 12:30. Team Xtreme, Christian and Jericho can teach you what you need to know. I've instructed them to show no mercy," Vince warned her.  
  
"I understand. It's necessary." Kayla assured him.  
  
"That's a girl." Vince praised her, "That's the attitude that you need to make it in this business. I've got to get going but I'll check up on you in a few days."  
  
"Fine," Kayla replied, "Thanks for everything."  
  
"I've got to protect my investment," he told her. "Goodbye"  
  
"Bye." Kayla hung up the phone. She listened for a moment and heard the shower still running. Kayla hoped the warm water would help relax his muscles. Kayla fixed herself a bowl of fruit loops, so what if she was nothing but a big kid, and tried not to think about the fight with her father, failing miserably. Kayla heard the water stop and waited for Edge to dress.  
  
She was alarmed several minutes later to hear a thump and Edge cursing. Kayla jumped to her feet, dashing down the hall to the bathroom. She opened the door to find Edge kneeling on the floor holding his ribs. At least he had gotten his pants on. "Are you okay? What happened?" Kayla asked going to his side.  
  
Edge took a deep breath, "I tried to put my shirt on and I guess I moved the wrong way."  
  
Kayla's eyes dropped to his bare stomach and she saw red as she once again took in the bruised mess. She pushed it to the back of her mind. Test would be dealt with at a later date. "Come on, let's get you up." Kayla helped him to his feet wincing as his weight pulled at her tender back. Together they walked back to the bedroom and she helped him to sit on the bed. "Be right back."  
  
Kayla returned a minute later with a towel and a brush. She placed the towel around his shoulders. "Let me dry your hair a bit and then I'll rewrap your ribs."  
  
Edge nodded still in a fair amount of pain. Kayla sat behind him and began brushing his hair in long even strokes to get the water out of it. Edge relaxed a bit and let his head fall back enjoying the attention. When most of the dampness was out of it Kayla laid the brush down. "Let's take care of your ribs."  
  
Edge stood holding his arms out to the side while she wrapped the bandage tightly around his waist. When she was done he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. "You're too good to me." He told her.  
  
Kayla shook her head, "It's my fault that this happened anyway."  
  
Edge rested his forehead against hers. "How many times do I have to tell you this? It wasn't your fault. Test is just an asshole."  
  
Kayla looked at him doubtfully but nodded. "I talked to Vince earlier," she told him changing the subject, "He's set up a training session for tomorrow. He's gonna let Team Xtreme, Christian and Jericho teach me."  
  
"You still sore?" Edge asked playing with her hair idly.  
  
"A little," she chuckled, "Something tells me I'm gonna be a lot sorer tomorrow."  
  
Edge laughed, "That mat isn't made of feathers."  
  
"How are your ribs?" Kayla asked him, "I mean before you fell."  
  
"They're better," Edge assured her, "I just moved the wrong way."  
  
"Think you're up to dinner out tonight?" Kayla asked, "I thought we could all go out."  
  
"What about Jeff?" Edge reminded her gently. "He's my friend, Kayla, I don't want this to hurt him more than it has to."  
  
"I don't think there's a way to avoid hurting him," Kayla sighed, "But I was hoping that showing him that I still want him around will help him to not be so angry about it."  
  
"I'll call Christian and ask him." Edge said releasing her and taking a step back. "You can tell the others. I'll need Christian to bring some clothes over for me."  
  
Kayla nodded, "You can do that while I'm in the shower."  
  
Edge began to walk to the kitchen.  
  
"You can make it on your own?" Kayla asked watching carefully.  
  
Edge sighed, he adored the girl but her guilt was making her over protective. "I'll be fine," he smiled to take any possible sting out of his words, "I got beat up, not shot or stabbed, or hit by a car."  
  
Kayla laughed, "I know, I know. I'll back off." She wagged a finger at him, "But if you ever do need help you better tell me."  
  
"I will." Edge promised, "Now go take a shower before you stink up the whole place."  
  
Kayla glared in mock rage as he walked out the door. "Men," she grumbled before breaking into a grin.  
  
When Kayla emerged from the bathroom sometime later she found Edge sitting at the kitchen table finishing off his own bowl of fruity goodness. Edge looked up to see Kayla walked out into the living room in a tank top and sweatpants having blow-dried her hair.  
  
"I talked to Christian," he told her when he spotted her, "You don't have to worry about the others, he said he'd call them and tell them to meet us here at around 5:30." Edge swallowed the last bite of cereal. "Christian will be here around four o'clock to help me get ready."  
  
Kayla nodded absently her eyes drawn to something on her coffee table. Edge watched as she walked over to it and picked up a picture. A tear fell from her eye and Edge stood walking over to her. Looking over her shoulder he could see it was a picture of Kayla and an older couple. "Your parents?" he asked her softly wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
  
"Yeah," Kayla whispered, "I love them so much. I just can't live the life they want for me."  
  
"Sweetheart," Edge groaned as she began to sob in earnest, "Give your father time, he'll come around."  
  
Kayla looked up into his eyes, "What if he doesn't, Edge? What if Daddy never wants to speak to me again?"  
  
"Have you tried talking to your mother?" Edge asked her pointedly. Kayla shook her head, "Maybe she'll help smooth things over. And," Edge added softly wiping away her tears, "If that doesn't work, you'll always have us."  
  
Kayla turned in his arms burying her face in his chest. Edge could feel the wetness of her tears. Edge held her until she had cried herself out. Kayla sniffled and moved back a bit. "Thank you." She whispered as she dried her eyes.  
  
"Any time," Edge told her, "You brought me and my brother back together, Kayla," Edge told her solemnly, "No matter what happens with us I will always be grateful to you for that. I'll always be here for you no matter what."  
  
Kayla could find no words so instead she stood on tiptoe pressing her lips to his. Her eyes went to the clock. It was almost a quarter till four. She set the picture of her parents back on the table. "I'd better go and start getting ready." Kayla told him, "I've got to figure out a way to hide this shiner."  
  
"Go in my bag," Edge told her, "You'll find some stage makeup. That'll hide anything."  
  
"Thanks," Kayla told him easing out of his embrace, "Let me know when Christian gets here."  
  
Edge watched her retreat to the bedroom and then looked down at the picture. He knew damn well that Kayla's pride would never let her call home and by the sounds of it her father's pride would never let him call his daughter. Edge's eyes went to the mother. Maybe a little intervention was needed. 


	17. It's Good To Be Back.

Edge answered the knock at the door and Christian stood on the side. He smiled to see his brother moving around on his own. "It's great to see you back on your feet, bro."  
  
Edge smiled back, "It's nice to be there." He told his brother ruefully. The tall blonde back up to let his brother in.  
  
"Where's Kayla?" Christian asked.  
  
"Trying to cover up the bruise on her face," Edge told him, "When I get my hands on Test he's gonna be sorry he ever mess with us."  
  
"He's going to be short one tag team partner too." Christian told him. "That's right, I'm splitting. I can't team with the guy that did that to you."  
  
"Look, Chris," Edge said shaking his head, "You don't have to do this."  
  
"Yes, I do." Christian told him firmly, "I meant it when I said I finally realized that family was more important than titles. I've shamed you, and Mom and Dad. I have a lot to make up for. I don't want to partner with a man that would do what Test did. I haven't liked myself for a long time now and I need to change that."  
  
Edge allowed himself a moment of vulnerability and reached out pulling his brother into an embrace. "I've missed you, Christian. It's good to have you back."  
  
Christian returned the hug. "It's good to be back."  
  
When they broke apart Christian cast a puzzled look towards Edge when he heard drawers being slammed back in Kayla's room.  
  
"She's having a hard time dealing with her father's stupidity." Edge explained. "It's tearing her apart."  
  
Christian studied his brother, "You're up to something Edge."  
  
Edge flashed a devilish smile. "When am I not up to something?" Edge looked back towards the door, "I'll tell you about it later. I don't want Kayla to know in case it doesn't work."  
  
Christian nodded, "Come on, dude, I've got your clothes." Edge and Christian headed back to Edge's room trying hard not to hear the occasional sobs that would come from across the hall.  
  
A little after five and there was a knock on the door. Edge again answered it to find Y2J standing in the hall. "Hey, man." Edge greeted him shaking his hand.  
  
"Hey," Chris said as he entered the apartment, "The warden is letting you walk now huh?"  
  
Edge laughed, "She watches me like a hawk though." Edge looked over his shoulder at his brother, "Either that or it's this one over here. I can't get any peace."  
  
Christian merely flashed his brother the finger and went back to reading his magazine.  
  
"Is Jeff coming tonight?" Edge asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"When I talked to them last, yeah," Jericho answered.  
  
"Why?" Christian asked giving his brother a suspicious look.  
  
Edge shrugged and flashed the other two men a smile, "Well, me and Kayla kinda . . . we'll were sort of going out now."  
  
Jericho clapped him on the shoulder, "I figured something like this would happen."  
  
Christian stood and shook his head, "I've been here for over an hour and you didn't tell me?"  
  
Edge shrugged again, "I didn't know what you guys would think about it. I mean, with how Jeff feels about her and all."  
  
"Does he know?" Jericho asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Not yet, you guys are the first." Edge told him with a sigh.  
  
Chris sighed, "Skittles messed this one up on his own. If he hadn't acted like a complete jackass Kayla may not have realized her feelings for you."  
  
"That doesn't mean Jeff's going to take it quietly though." Christian put in his two cents.  
  
Edge walked over to the couch and sat down. "Jeff's my friend. I hate to do this to him but Kayla made her choice and he blew it. That's why she wants to out tonight, to show him that even though she's made her choice she still wants to be his friend."  
  
"Jeff probably isn't going to see it that way." Christian told him.  
  
"I know," Edge sighed, "But I hope for Kayla's sake that Jeff doesn't completely flip out."  
  
Kayla sighed looking at herself in the mirror. Covering that bruise had been a pain in the ass but she'd done it. Thankfully it had already begun to fade some. The hardest part had been trying to apply her makeup while crying. The two just didn't mix. Enough she told herself. She wasn't going to think about it tonight. Kayla McIntyre didn't sit in bedrooms and feel sorry for herself. She'd never make if she gave into self-pity.  
  
Deciding that her appearance was acceptable she opened the door and walked out. When she entered the living room she found Christian, Edge and Jericho seated in the living room talk. "Hi, Chris, Christian."  
  
The boys turned at the sound of her voice and Edge's jaw dropped. Kayla was dressed simply but she looked beautiful. She wore a black boat neck top and a pair of jeans completed with boots. Kayla had left her hair down but had changed the part so that her skunk strip hung on one side.  
  
Kayla was studying Edge while he checked her out. He looked amazing in his dark blue silk shirt and leather pants. He'd left the top three buttons undone so that she could see a hint of his muscular chest.  
  
"You look great!" They told each other at the same time.  
  
They both turned red as Christian and Y2J laughed. "That was just too cute," Jericho gasped, "I don't think I can take it."  
  
Christian chuckled and turned to Kayla, "Ignore him. You look amazing."  
  
Jericho stopped laughing and glared at Christian for putting him in a spot, "Now I never said you didn't look good . . ."  
  
Kayla laughed, "Relax, Chris, I would have laughed at me too."  
  
Edge stood and walked over to her. "They're right though, you're beautiful."  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." Kayla told him pressing a quick kiss to his lips.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Kayla reached out for Edge's hand. "That's got to be Lita, Matt and Jeff."  
  
Christian opened the door and Team Xtreme walked in, Jeff stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the couple holding hands. He quickly pushed it aside entering the room not looking at either of them.  
  
"Hey guys," Kayla greeted her friends softly, "Hi Jeff."  
  
Lita saw two holding hands and put a hand on her hip. "Well, . . . either you two hooked up or there's a monster under Edge's bed."  
  
Edge laughed, "We're dating."  
  
Matt looked over at his brother but Jeff avoided his gaze. "You two better be good to each other or I'll kick both your asses."  
  
Kayla laughed but could not help but feel guilty at the pain she saw in Jeff's eyes. "Where do you guys wanna go?"  
  
"I know a nice little place not far from here," Jericho said, "It's nothing too fancy but the food is great."  
  
"Sounds great," Lita agreed wanting to get out of there before Jeff blew. "We'll never fit in one car so we'll just follow you?"  
  
"Sure thing, Lee," Jericho agreed, "I'll drive these three in my car."  
  
They headed down to cars together and once they were safely in Matt's car he looked in the mirror to see his brother sitting in the back seat a stony expression on his face. "Jeff, . . ."  
  
"I don't want to discuss it, Matthew," Jeff bit out sharply.  
  
"Jeff, now calm down." Lita tried, "Kayla and Edge are your friends."  
  
"I DON'T want to talk about it," Jeff snapped, "Leave it alone, Lita."  
  
Lita subsided into the front seat exchanging concerned looks with Matt. It could turn out to be a very long night.  
  
In Jericho's car Edge and Kayla sat in the back, Kayla chewing on her lip nervously. Edge looked over and frowned, "Stop that, you're going to make your lip bleed."  
  
Kayla jumped startled and realized what she had been doing. "Sorry."  
  
Edge wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "It'll be okay, I promise," he whispered softly.  
  
Kayla smiled and leaned into him allowing herself to be content in his embrace.  
  
They sat down in a corner booth Edge and Kayla sitting together with Christian and Jericho between them and Jeff. Jeff spoke nicely to Lita, Matt, Chris, and Christian but seemed to be ignoring the new couple altogether. Kayla watched him feeling her temper rise. I don't expect him to be happy for me, she thought, but civility would be nice.  
  
They managed to get through dinner with a causing a scene and when the bill was paid and they were walking to the car, Edge grabbed Jericho's arm. "Take Kayla to the car."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Chris asked uneasily, "It's not going to help Kayla if you get in a fight with him."  
  
"I know. I just want to talk to him." Edge reassured his friend, "It's killing Kayla that he's acting this way." Edge ran a hand through his hair, "I know that I haven't known her that long but her being happy is important to me. Especially with how things are with her family."  
  
Chris smiled and laid his hand on his friend's shoulder, "You've got it bad man."  
  
"I know." Edge gave Jericho a crooked grin, "Just take her to the car, I want her out of the way in case this does get ugly."  
  
"You're still hurt," Jericho pointed out, "You don't need knocked around."  
  
"Hopefully it doesn't come to that," Edge replied evenly, "Now get going."  
  
Jericho nodded and set off guiding Kayla towards the car casually while Edge went to Jeff, laying a hand on his arm. "We need to talk, dude." Edge told him softly.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Jeff told him shaking him off.  
  
"Look, Jeff," Edge pressed, "I know that you're pissed at me and maybe you have a right to be, but Kayla doesn't need this right now."  
  
Jeff turned to face his friend, "Look, Edge, I'm not angry at you, but I sure as hell am mad at her. She led me on! Kayla used me!"  
  
"The hell she did, Jeff!" Edge cried exasperated, "The whole point of tonight was to try and fix things with you. Kayla wants to be your friend." Edge threw his hands up in the air. "Hell if you hadn't have flipped out on her the other night I probably wouldn't even have her now." Edge shook his head. "You did this to yourself."  
  
Jeff lost his temper and shoved Edge knocking him to the ground. Edge cried out in pain holding his injured ribs. Jeff was horrified. "Edge, . . . man, I'm sorry." Jeff back away slowly, "Look I'm not angry at you but be careful, she'll do the same to you."  
  
Christian had seen Jeff shove Edge and rushed to his brother's side. Christian helped his brother up as Jericho held Kayla back.  
  
Jeff stalked past her and she pulled away from Chris and blocked Jeff's way. "Do you feel better now, Jeff? He's your friend dammit!" Kayla screamed in his face.  
  
Jeff pushed her away and she fell to the ground staring up at him in shock. Jeff stared down at her silently. Jericho stepped forward picking her up and pulling her away from Jeff pushed her towards Edge and Christian. "Put her in the car! Now!" Matt had moved to his brother grabbing his arms.  
  
"What the fuck's the matter with you!" Matt demanded shaking his brother.  
  
Christian and Edge pulled Kayla towards the car while she glared at Jeff over her shoulder. Once she was in the car Jericho got right up in the younger Hardy's face. "Listen, Jeff, and listen good. I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but get one thing straight, friends or not if you ever lay a hand on her again I'll beat the shit out of you." Jericho told him in a low voice. "Kayla has enough problems right now without your shit."  
  
Jericho turned away disgusted. "Get him the hell out of here."  
  
As Matt dragged his brother to the car Lita came up and laid a hand on Chris' shoulder, "I'm sorry about this." She apologized for Jeff.  
  
Jericho looked at her, "It's not you who should apologize, Lee. I love Jeff like a brother but Kayla has problems of her own and she doesn't need his shit."  
  
"What kind of problems?" Lita asked curiously.  
  
"Her family disowned her because of her involvement with the WWF." Jericho confided, "Kayla is taking it pretty bad."  
  
"Damn." Lita swore softly. "I'll try talking to Jeff for all the good it will do."  
  
"Thanks, Lee," Jericho said hugging her. "But for right now I think we should get them as far apart as possible."  
  
"What about the training session tomorrow?" Lita asked worried.  
  
"We'll all be there to supervise. Nothing will happen. I doubt if Jeff will even show," Jericho replied tiredly. "We'd better get going."  
  
Lita nodded. "See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Later, babe." Jericho turned and walked back to the car getting into the driver's seat. The car was deadly quiet. Jericho looked in the rear view mirror to see Kayla sitting with her head in her hands and Edge rubbing her back trying to console her. With a sigh he turned on the car and headed for Kayla's apartment." 


	18. And Just Where Will You Be Sleeping . . ...

CHAPTER 18  
  
Once they had reached Kayla's place Jericho and Christian accompanied Kayla and Edge inside. Kayla walked wordlessly back to her bedroom slamming the door behind her.  
  
"That went well," Christian joked humorlessly.  
  
Edge turned to his brother and Christian felt a chill run up his back at the look in his brother's eyes. "I'm going to kick Jeff's ass if he ever touches her again," Edge vowed his hands shaking in rage.  
  
"Whoa," Jericho broke in holding his hands up, "Stop right there, blondie," Y2J fixed the Intercontinental Champion with a firm stare, "Believe me, I want to kick the shit out of Jeff as much as you do, but the last thing Kayla needs us doing is starting to act like Jeff."  
  
"You know how Jeff is, Edge," Christian reminded him gently, "He's the quiet one. He lives in his brother's shadow. Jeff gets hurt and he hides it behind anger." Christian shook his head, "In some ways, Jeff and I are a lot alike."  
  
Edge remained silent not knowing what to say. Finally he nodded and sat down on the couch. "Fine, for right now, I'm going to leave Jeff alone. I'm going to ask Kayla to also. Hopefully he'll cool off and quit being such an asshole."  
  
Jericho nodded satisfied. Inwardly he laughed, it was a sad day when he was forced to be the clear thinking, and level headed one. "So," he gestured down the hall, "Which one of us gets to go talk to her?"  
  
Before they could draw straws the door opened and Kayla came out looking somewhat calmer. She sat down next to Edge and he wrapped an arm around her and with his free hand turned her face to his. "Are you okay?" Edge asked her softly.  
  
"Yeah," she reassured him with a small smile. "My ass is a little sore but I'll live."  
  
Edge smiled at her joke. After a moment he turned serious. "I want you to leave Jeff alone."  
  
Kayla nodded, "I will. I don't want anything to do with him after tonight." Kayla sighed, "Training tomorrow is gonna be a blast," she remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Look," Jericho tried to reassure, "We'll all be there and I doubt Rainbow Head will even show up." Chris walked over to the couch and sat down on the side opposite Edge. "Kayla," he began slowly, "I know Jeff is being a real jerk right now, but give him time. He'll come around."  
  
"He's sure not acting like himself." Edge agreed. Kayla still looked unsure and he took her by the hand. "How about this, after the training session tomorrow, you and I will go out. Just the two of us."  
  
Kayla smiled, "That sound great."  
  
Edge hugged her and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl."  
  
Christian looked at the clock. "We'd better get going, Chris, it's getting late."  
  
"You two might as well crash here tonight." Kayla told them as Jericho stood, "One can have my room and the other can have the couch. It makes no sense for you guys to drive home and just end up back here."  
  
"Thanks, Red," Jericho replied, suddenly a thought occurred to him and he smiled crookedly, "And just where will you be sleeping, hmmm?"  
  
Kayla began to blush but she forced herself to smile right back at him. Getting to her feet she looked him up and down. "Well, it sure won't be with you will it?"  
  
Edge and Christian waited eagerly to see how Jericho would reply. Jericho smiled seductively and wrapped an arm around her, "You're just not ready for a real man like Y2J. It takes a real gutsy lady to be with the Ayatollah of Rock 'n Rollah."  
  
Kayla's eyebrow went up as she fought to repress a laugh. "Well, at least my man doesn't feel the need to put his hair up in girly ponytails."  
  
"My ponytails are not girly!" Jericho gasped indignantly as Edge and Christian burst out in laughter. Jericho looked to his friends for help but they were double over in laughter.  
  
"My ribs, . . ." Edge gasped out between chuckles, "You're killing me, Kayla."  
  
Kayla smiled and hugged the target of her jokes. "I still love ya though, Chris, ponytail and all."  
  
Chris looked down at her with a crooked grin before grabbing her and beginning to tickle her mercilessly. Kayla shrieked and was soon curled up helplessly on the floor unable to stop laughing as Chris continued his assault. Finally he stopped and held out his hand. "Truce?"  
  
Kayla uncurled a bit and took his hand. "Truce."  
  
She allowed him to help her up a smile still on her face and turned to her boyfriend. Edge held out his arm and she moved into his embrace sighing as he hugged her to him.  
  
Christian smiled as he watched them. It had been a long time since he'd seen his brother so relaxed. "Well I'm ready to turn in." He smiled mischievously at Y2J. "Since you've been picked on so much and I'm feeling generous you may take the bed."  
  
"Why thank you, your lordship," Jericho bowed prissily, "You're too kind."  
  
"I know." Christian replied airily.  
  
Edge chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I can't take you two. I'm going to bed."  
  
Kayla pulled away, "I'm going to get some blankets for Lord Christian and then I'll be in."  
  
Edge and Jericho headed back to bed while Christian got himself settled on the couch. Kayla came out with several blankets and pillows. She threw the pillows at Christian and after he had tucked them under his head, covered him with the blankets, tucking him in like he was a child. "There you go, my lord. All tuck in and ready for dreamland."  
  
Christian chuckled. He hadn't received this much affection from anyone in a long time. He hadn't realized how much he'd truly missed his friends until that moment. "Thanks, Kayla," He told her sincerely.  
  
"No problem," Kayla told him bending down to hug him on impulse. "Good night."  
  
"Pleasant dreams, Princess." He returned closing his eyes.  
  
Kayla walked back to the room where Edge laid waiting for her. He'd changed into his pajamas and she was relieved to see that he was improving. "I'll be back in a minute. I have to get my stuff out of my room." As Kayla headed back to her room she muttered, "Hope Chris doesn't sleep naked."  
  
Kayla knocked on the door and Chris opened it. "I need to get my PJ's," Kayla told him walking into the room. She retrieved them and turned to leave. "Good night, Chris."  
  
"Night."  
  
Kayla changed in the bathroom and after washing up and brushing her teeth headed for bed. Edge frowned again as he saw the bruise on her cheek no long hidden behind makeup. "I'm going to beat the piss out of Test."  
  
"We can't forget Angle," she reminded him, "We get a little caught up with Test and tend to forget him."  
  
"I won't forget that little reekazoid," Edge told her moving over so she could get into bed.  
  
"You know," she began conversationally, "Kurt's hometown is only fifty miles from mine. It pisses me off that a hometown hero would act like this. He's a disgrace to Pittsburgh." She shook her head. "Pittsburgh is proud of their hero's. He's a let down to everyone."  
  
Edge smiled, "Pittsburgh has a spirited population."  
  
"We're not quiet to say the least," Kayla chuckled, "My dad, . . ." she trailed off swallowing a sudden lump in her throat.  
  
Edge hugged her, "Don't worry about it, Beautiful. It'll be all right I promise." Edge kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow."  
  
Kayla nodded and closed her eyes. Soon after Kayla was lost in peaceful dreams about her new WWF family. 


	19. You Two Can Play Tonsil Hockey Later

CHAPTER 19  
  
Edge rose from bed early, stealing out to the kitchen. Looking through the drawers he found Kayla's address book. Christian stirred and opening his eyes looked at his brother curiously. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You'll see," Edge answered mysteriously.  
  
Christian wrinkled his brow and sat back to see what Edge was up to. Flipping through it he quickly found what he was looking for. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. After several rings someone answered. "Hello?" A woman's voice asked.  
  
Is this Mrs. McIntyre?" Edge inquired politely.  
  
"Yes it is. The voice on the other end confirmed, "May I ask whom I'm speaking to?"  
  
"My name is Edge, ma'am and I'm from the WWF, I would like to talk to you about your daughter."  
  
Christian's eyes bugged out and he could imagine that Kayla's mother did the same. One thing for sure, Edge had guts and Christian knew that he must really care about Kayla to go out on a limb like this for her. The younger brother listened intently as Edge pleaded his case to Kayla's mother.  
  
Fortunately Kayla's mother seemed more ready to deal with Kayla's decisions than her father had been. Finally Edge smiled and nodded, "I'm glad we talked, Mrs. McIntyre. Thank you."  
  
"No," Kayla's mother replied softly but sincerely, "Thank you. It's good to know that my daughter really does have friends that care about her out there. I've been so worried."  
  
Edge laughed, "Believe me, when I tell you that your daughter can take care of herself," He sobered a bit, "And I promise you that we'd never let anything happen her."  
  
"Thank you again, Edge," Kayla's mother said, "I've got to get going. I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Good luck," Edge told her before hanging up.  
  
Edge stood up and walked into the living room where Christian was waiting. "Well?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Things just might be all right after all," Edge told him with a smile, he sat down and told his brother all about the conversation he'd had with Kayla's mom.  
  
Kayla rolled over and was awoken by the lack of a warm body next to her. Opening her eyes she saw the Edge had already risen. "He must have got up early," she muttered. It was only 9:30 and her alarm was set for 10:15. Kayla played with the idea of going back to sleep for those forty-five precious minutes but with a soft curse drug herself from the nice warm bed.  
  
She walked out into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. Christian was making breakfast and the sight caused a slight smile to come to her face. "Maybe I should keep you around, it's nice to have your own personal chef."  
  
Christian looked up and smiled in greeting. "Morning, Kayla."  
  
She looked over to the couch where Edge had fallen back asleep. "How long has he been out here?"  
  
"Not long," Christian told her casually, "He woke up and his ribs were bothering him and he needed to stretch," Christian lied giving her the excuse he and Edge had come up with if she asked any questions. "You can go on and wake him up. Breakfast will be done in a couple minutes."  
  
Kayla tiptoed over to the couch sitting down on the edge of the couch. Leaning over she pressed her lips to those of her sleeping boyfriend. Edge's arms came around her and he returned her kiss passionately. As it escalated to a full-blown make out session they heard Christian's voice behind them. "Excuse me, I hate to ruin your fun, but you two are making me nauseas! I would like to be able to eat my breakfast, thank you very much. You two can play tonsil hockey later."  
  
Edge sighed, "Party pooper, " He growled, releasing Kayla and sitting up. "But what a way to wake up." Edge gave Kayla a sexy smile before heading to the table for breakfast.  
  
Jericho had been drug out of bed and the foursome had eaten and was on their way to the arena. "I'm gonna get my ass kicked," Kayla chuckled from her place in the back seat.  
  
"Yup," Jericho chirped cheerfully, "But we'll show you how to do it right." Jericho took a sharp turn and the tires squealed around the bend.  
  
Christian looked over at him from the passenger seat like Chris had grown a second head, "That's it, dude, next time, I drive. You're going to get us killed!"  
  
Jericho grinned, "Oh quit bitching, Grandma. You'll be fine."  
  
Edge and Kayla rolled their eyes. They listened as Chris and Christian bickered back and forth until they arrived at the arena. They continued to trade insults until they arrived at the ring where Kayla stopped short. "I'm gonna get my ass kicked," she whispered her words from earlier as she saw Jeff standing beside his brother in the ring.  
  
Edge put an arm around her. "It'll be fine. I know Jeff is acting like a jerk but I don't think he'd purposely hurt any of us."  
  
Kayla nodded as she climbed into the ring. "Okay, where do we start?" she asked Matt trying to appear confident.  
  
They took her through many different moves. Edge called out instructions from the sidelines and eventually Edge had suggested that she attempt a spear. Jericho volunteered to be the speared. As Kayla's small shoulder collided with Jericho's stomach sending both of them to the ground Lita yelled her encouragement. Both the speared and the spearie lay on the mat the wind knocked out of them.  
  
"Ow," Kayla muttered once she could speak. She looked around her to see Jericho climbing to his feet. Kayla gritted her teeth and struggled to her knees. Jericho stretched out a hand to help her up which Kayla took.  
  
"You okay?" Matt asked coming up behind her.  
  
"Yeah," she told him offering a small smile but Matt noticed how both her hands rested on her back. Kayla looked around the ring and her eyes locked with Jeff. The younger Hardy had been relatively quiet during the training session keeping conversation with her on a strictly professional level. He'd shown no mercy and had taken her down hard several times. Kayla knew that she had to get used to pain so she welcomed the experience. Part of her was glad he was at least being civil to some degree.  
  
Matt was watching Kayla carefully. Vince had told them to show her no mercy but had also warned them not to push too far too fast, especially since she was still sore from the attack. "Maybe we should call it a day."  
  
Kayla shook her head, "No, really I'm fine."  
  
Jericho crossed his arms, "Bend over then."  
  
"What?" Kayla asked him confusedly.  
  
"Bend over," Chris repeated, "If you're fine that shouldn't be any problem."  
  
Kayla bit her lip and bent over. She bit back a cry of pain as she attempted to straighten up. "Okay," she admitted somewhat angrily, "Maybe I'm not fine."  
  
Edge had climbed into the ring and was at her side. "Here, let me help you," he told her wrapping an arm around her and helping her to stand straight.  
  
Jeff leaned against a turnbuckle and jeered, "Can't be such a baby," he said smugly, "Pain is a part of the job. Suck it up. Maybe the rich girl isn't cut out for this sort of work huh?"  
  
"Hey, Jeff, back off," Lita warned him angrily.  
  
"Kayla's back is still hurt," Matt reminded him harshly, "Cut her some slack."  
  
"She did good for her first day," Jericho told him with an edge to his voice, "You know damn well it takes time to learn to take hits like that and get back up."  
  
"I can keep going," Kayla broke in trying to show Jeff that she could measure up, "It doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
Matt shook his head, "We've been going for five hours," He told her kindly, "You really did great, Kayla. You can't learn it all in one day anyway. If you push it with back hurt you'll just hurt yourself worse."  
  
Kayla clenched her jaw and Lita walked over and hugged her. "I know it's frustrating but believe Matt when he said you're doing good."  
  
Jeff snorted and Kayla looked over at him angrily. Without a word she turned and climbing out of the ring stormed off.  
  
Edge glared at Jeff before taking off after Kayla, "Princess, wait!" he called moving as quickly as he could after her.  
  
Jericho turned on Jeff his blue eyes burning angrily, "Great job, asshole. You know it takes confidence to pull of these moves. Why don't you just knock her down a few more pegs." Y2J shook his head, "Kayla did great today, she did even better than I expected her to. If you can't at least not be a hindrance to her progress then maybe you should stop showing up because frankly I'm getting sick of your shit and if you hurt her again I am going to kick the shit out of you. And that's a promise." Jericho turned and strode quickly from the ring before he did some he and Jeff would both regret.  
  
Christian sighed, "You know, Jeff, I've been a real jackoff and I've done some rotten things, but you're a bigger bastard than I'll ever be." He turned to Matt and Lita, "I'll talk to you guys later," he turned back to Jeff, "And you just stay the hell away from Kayla." Christian followed Jericho back stage.  
  
Christian found Edge and Jericho standing outside the women's locker room "What are you doing?" Christian asked the two frustrated looking men.  
  
"Kayla locked herself in there and won't come out," Edge told him tiredly, "Between Jeff and the thing with her parents it's a wonder she hasn't snapped."  
  
Chris nodded, "Kayla has a lot to deal with, she doesn't need Skittle's shit."  
  
"Have you two tried talking to her?" Christian asked.  
  
Edge nodded, "We tried to get her to talk to us but she said she just wanted a few minutes alone."  
  
Jericho gestured towards the door, "Why don't you try? Maybe she's ready to talk."  
  
Christian shrugged and knocked on the door, "Kayla? Princess, it's Christian. Why don't you let me in so we can talk?"  
  
There was silence for several seconds before she answered, "Please, Christian, I just need a couple more minutes."  
  
Edge spoke up, "Sweetheart, please come out. Don't let him get to you. Just open the door."  
  
A minute later just when they were ready to give up the door opened slowly and Kayla stepped out. While her eyes were dry they had never seen her look more tired and dejected. "Hey," she said softly as she stepped outside.  
  
Edge stepped forward and took her chin in his hand. "Are you all right, baby?"  
  
Kayla sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry about my little tantrum, I'm just so frustrated right now."  
  
"Don't let Rainbow Head get to you, Princess," Jericho told her ruffling her hair.  
  
"I . . ." she broke off not sure of how to express herself. Kayla wasn't sure if she wanted to share her feelings with them. Her eyes took in the three men that stood before her and her heart softened. In such a short time she had come to adore all of them. They were her family now. Taking a deep breath she tried again. "I just feel like I'm such a let down. With this whole mess with my parents I guess that when Jeff told me I wasn't doing good enough it just set me off."  
  
Edge took Kayla by the shoulders and gave her a gentle shake, "You are in no way a let down. Kayla, you have shown as much guts if not more than any woman in the WWF. You stood up to Test and Angle more than once. You went toe to toe with Jeff last night. You are one hell of a woman."  
  
"Edge is right," Jericho chimed in, "We all know I'm not the nicest with women I don't respect. Hell, even I admit I'm hard to impress," Jericho flashed her a smile, "But there's one thing that you've done time after time and that's impress me."  
  
Christian nodded, "And if there's anyone who think any different, they'll have to deal with us."  
  
Kayla smiled and jumped on Christian hugging him. "I love you guys!" she told them fervently as she hugged Jericho and then kissed Edge. "Come on," she told them, "Let's get out of here."  
  
As they walked out to the car Edge pulled on a strand of her hair. "So what do you want to tonight, babe? Remember I've got you all to myself tonight."  
  
"How could I forget?" she asked him with a smile leaning against him, careful of his still sore ribs. "I want a quiet night. How about dinner and then we can just chill and watch movies at my place?"  
  
"Sounds great," Edge told her just glad to get some time with her alone. He loved his friends but frankly was getting sick of sharing his girl.  
  
Jericho dropped them off and Christian left in his own car leaving the couple alone at last. Once they were through the door, Edge grabbed her pulling her to him for a long kiss. "Finally," he muttered kissing her again.  
  
Kayla moaned softly agreeing with him wrapping her arms around his neck and returning his kisses passionately. "Oh yeah," she whispered in between kisses. A shiver ran down Kayla's spine. Edge dominated her mouth kissing her hungrily again and again. He had never been this possessive with her and it excited her.  
  
Finally the need for oxygen overtook their need for each other and they separated gasping. "Let me take you somewhere nice," Edge told her, "Just the two of us. There are some really great places around here."  
  
"You mean get all dressed up?" Kayla asked slyly.  
  
"Yep," Edge told her stroking her cheek, "I'll even put on a suit."  
  
"Do you have one here?" Kayla asked him confused.  
  
"Yup. Had Christian bring it over the other day." Edge told her somewhat smugly. "So will you give me the distinct pleasure of your company tonight?"  
  
"Well, . . ." Kayla pretended to think about it, "I guess that would be okay."  
  
"You guess huh?" Edge asked as he pounced on her tickling her. "Remind me to thank Chris for showing us how ticklish you are." Edge tickled her some more before asking, "Now, would you like to accompany me out tonight, Princess?"  
  
"Yes!" she squealed, "I'd love to!"  
  
Edge quit tickling her and she lay there gasping for breath. Kayla glared at him balefully as he stood wincing only slightly as the movement pulled on his ribs.  
  
Edge stretched out a hand and she allowed him to pull her to her feet. It was her turn to wince as sore muscles made themselves known. "Owie." She muttered with a wry grin.  
  
"Sore?" Edge asked stating the obvious.  
  
"A bit," Kayla admitted, "It's not as bad as I thought it would be."  
  
Edge chuckled, "Just wait until the morning," he told her knowingly.  
  
Kayla smiled, "Then we'd better get dressed and enjoy this why I can walk." Kayla turned and walked off leaving Edge shaking her head.  
  
"She has the weirdest sense of humor," he murmured before smiling widely, "No wonder we get along." Edge followed her back the hall heading to his own room to change. 


	20. I Love Those Guys

Edge was seated in the living room waiting for Kayla to finish getting ready when there was a knock on the door. Getting up he opened the door to find a man in a driver's uniform on the other side. "Is this Miss McIntyre's residence?" the man inquired.  
  
"Yes it is," Edge answered slowly wondering what was going on.  
  
"Good, you must be Edge." The man smiled, "Your friends have arranged for me to drive you and Miss McIntyre around tonight."  
  
"Which friends would that be and just what will you be driving?" Edge asked suspiciously.  
  
"A Mr. Christian and Mr. Jericho have appropriated a limo for you tonight," the Driver answered.  
  
Edge smiled, "I knew there was a reason I kept those two around."  
  
The driver allowed himself a small smile as well. "I will go pull the car around it'll be waiting up front when you're ready."  
  
Edge nodded, "Thank you." Closing the door he whistled, "Gotta remember to thank those guys."  
  
"Got to thank who for what?"  
  
Edge turned around to see Kayla standing just outside the living room and he froze. She was beautiful. Kayla stood before him in a shimmering, emerald green evening gown that fell to the floor. A slit that went half way up the thigh showed off her shapely legs. The plunging neckline showed just a hint of cleavage and the spaghetti straps left her shoulders bare. Her hair had been curled and cascaded in waves down her back.  
  
Kayla also was taking in how good he looked in his black tux and white silk shirt but the way he was staring at her made her feel self conscious. "Edge? Is something wrong?" Kayla fingered her dress nervously.  
  
Edge shook himself and walked towards her lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles, "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life," he told her softly.  
  
Kayla blushed a pleased smile lighting her features, "You're not so bad yourself," she told him looking him up and down. Kayla realized the Edge had not answered her question, "So who do you need to thank?"  
  
"Chris and Christian have arranged a little surprise for us," Edge explained, "It seems our very own limo is waiting outside."  
  
"You're kidding me!" Kayla gasped in surprise, "They didn't! I love those guys!"  
  
Edge laughed, "Yeah I'm pretty happy with them right now too."  
  
Kayla walked to a closet and pulled out a leather jacket, "I'm ready to go when you are."  
  
Edge held out his arm, "Milady, your chariot awaits."  
  
Kayla took his arm and together they gliding out the door. When they got outside they found the driver waiting to open the door for them. Edge allowed Kayla to climb in first and then got in after her. "So," Kayla began snuggling up to Edge in the back seat, "Where are we going?"  
  
Edge putting and arm around her answered, "One of the hottest spots in New York City," he told her, "I want to show my good luck off a bit," he admitted with a smile.  
  
When they arrived at the ritzy restaurant the driver opened the door and Edge climbed out extending his hand to help Kayla climb out. The crowd began to whisper, many of them recognizing Edge instantly. They pointed at Kayla only a few of the regular watchers remember her from the few appearances she had had before Edge's injury.  
  
Kayla took Edge's arm and lifted her chin. She was a McIntyre she knew how to conduct herself at high-class locations such as this one. Edge led her towards the door and the crowd parted before them. Kayla smiled, she felt like a princess on his arm.  
  
The waiter showed them to their table and Edge held her seat for her. They ate a quiet dinner and shared a few dances before leaving the restaurant.  
  
When they were once again in the limo Edge told the driver to take them home and put up the barrier. Pulling his girlfriend to him he kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked kissing her knuckles.  
  
"Only about a hundred times," Kayla laughed wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I can't help if it's the truth," Edge replied placing a kiss on her neck.  
  
"Edge," Kayla whispered baring her neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. She shivered as the feel of his lips on her bare skin sent electricity through her veins. Edge kissed down to her shoulder before moving up to claim her mouth in a searing kiss.  
  
When Edge finally released her Kayla looked up into his beautiful green eyes, "You're the only stable thing in my life right now," she told him softly.  
  
Edge shook his head, "That's not true, sweetheart," He cupped her chin gently, "You have Christian and Jericho and Team Xtreme."  
  
"But Jeff, . . ." Kayla was silenced by Edge's finger on her lips.  
  
"Jeff cares about you too," Edge told her gently, "As screwed up as it is that's why he's acting the way he is. You also have a lot of friends in the WWF," Edge leaned down and kissed her forehead, "You are one hell of a woman and you'll never be alone."  
  
Kayla nodded slowly, "You're right, I'm going to get through my training sessions the next week and a half and I'm going to be ready for our return to the WWF."  
  
"That's my girl," Edge smiled. He looked up as the car rolled to a stop. The door opened and the couple stepped out. They changed into more comfortable clothes and spent the night curled up on the couch watching movies. Finally they headed to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	21. I've Got A Business Propostion For You G...

The next week and half seemed to fly by. Each day Kayla met the guys at the arena and Edge started to join in the training more and more as his ribs healed using the lessons to get back in shape. Jeff seemed subdued. He was distant but no longer so antagonist towards her. When she asked Matt all he would say was that Jeff was finally starting to realize just how badly things had been messed up. Still, Jeff seemed to still despise her even if he was less vocal about it.  
  
Kayla pushed his attitude to the back of her mind and focused on her training and blossoming relationship with Edge. Finally, when the WWF returned to NYC Kayla was ready for their appearance.  
  
The group walked into the arena together and Taker and Bradshaw saw them coming and stopped to wait for them. "How are you doing, boy?" Taker asked Edge.  
  
"Much better," Edge assured him with a smile, "And ready to see Test bleed."  
  
"Hey, Edge, man," RVD called out as he approached, "You're looking good." Rob held out his hand and Edge too it, "Good to have you guys back."  
  
Matt smiled, "It's good to be back."  
  
Taker turned his eyes to Kayla, "How about you? You ready for this fight?"  
  
Kayla smiled, leaning into Edge who wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Taker, Bradshaw and RVD exchanged glances. Things had changed, when they last say these guys Kayla and Jeff had seemed like they were gonna hook up. "More than ready, Test and Angle are gonna regret that they ever messed with us," Kayla answered him confidently.  
  
Taker chuckled, if there was one thing he admired in a woman it was spunk.  
  
Rob noticed that Christian was with the group. "What's going on? Don't tell me E&C is back."  
  
Edge looked over at his brother, "It's definitely on its way."  
  
Bradshaw leaned against the wall, "So what are you planning on doing about Test and Angle?"  
  
"Aside from beating the shit out of them," Kayla answered, "We don't know just yet." She shrugged, "We have to meet with Vince we'll figure it out then."  
  
Lita grinned, "But you can bet it'll be extreme."  
  
Not long after the group was assembled in Vince's office. Kayla and Edge sat in the two seats in front of the desk while the other's stood behind them.  
  
"Welcome back," Vince's gruff voice welcomed them, "Are you two ready to get down to business?"  
  
"Definitely," Edge replied eagerly.  
  
Vince sat back, "I've promised you two revenge so what did you have in mind?"  
  
Kayla leaned forward, "I want Test and Angle to know what a real beating is," Kayla told him a feral gleam in her eye, "I want a chance to kick their asses from one end of the arena to the other."  
  
"Whoa, Angle?" Vince frowned, "I don't remember that being a part of the bargain."  
  
Kayla stood angrily, "Your little lap dog held me back while Test beat the shit out of Edge while he was unconscious!" She leaned forward across the desk, "Either you hand asshole Angle to me on a silver platter now or I'll get him on my own."  
  
Vince stared at her shocked at her outburst. Even her friends were taken aback. Sure they knew that Kayla had a temper but right now she was sounding more like Jericho than herself. "What's it going to be, Vince? You promised vengeance and I want it." Kayla planted both hands on his desk and waited for his answer.  
  
Vince considered a moment before nodding, "You got it," he finally conceded. "What did you want?"  
  
Kayla nodded satisfied and sat back down. She placed her hand on Edge's leg and thought for a moment. Vince mentally raised an eyebrow; last time he'd seen these goof balls Kayla and Jeff had been about to hook up. For curiosity sake he'd have to find out what was going on.  
  
Jericho stepped forward, "It's gotta be something big, Vince," Chris declared putting a hand on the back of Kayla's seat. "No holds barred. No disqualifications."  
  
"Definitely tag team," Kayla put in firmly.  
  
"Test and Angle being a team," Edge paused before he dropped the bomb, "Kayla and I being the other."  
  
Vince was speechless for a moment. "Are you sure that's wise, Edge?" Vince asked slowly, "Test and Angle are nothing to mess with." Vince turned to Kayla, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
"I'm more than ready, Vince," Kayla assured him, "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
Matt spoke up, "She's come a long way in her training," He told the owner of the WWF, "Kayla's worked hard and she can take whatever they dish out."  
  
"She's trained almost every day," Lita informed him, "And while there a lot left for her to learn she's surprised us." Lita smiled, "Kayla has a better moonsault than I do."  
  
Jericho chuckled, "And her lionsault is nothing to laugh at either."  
  
Edge grinned, "Apparently someone has a background in gymnastics, Karate, and a few other sports and forgot to tell us."  
  
Kayla shrugged and gave them her best 'who me?' face.  
  
Jeff spoke up from where he leaned against the wall, "We want something extreme, we want tables, ladders, and chairs and whatever else we want to bring."  
  
Kayla and Edge turned to look at Jeff; this was the first time he'd ever actually referred to himself as part of the team.  
  
Vince sighed, "You've got it. When do you want to do it?"  
  
"Tonight," Edge informed him, "We'll call them out tonight."  
  
Vince nodded. "Very well, you'll be the main event." Vince glanced up at Christian, "Christian, you're Test's tag team partner, where do you stand on this?"  
  
Christian came forward and stood behind his brother, "That's former tag team partner and I stand behind my brother and Kayla."  
  
Vince smiled, "I take it you'd like to be the one to inform Test of this . . . change?"  
  
Christian smiled back. "Damn straight."  
  
"Is that all then?" Vince asked standing.  
  
"That's it, Vince," Edge confirmed also standing and shaking Vince's hand. "It's been a pleasure."  
  
Kayla smiled, "And the real pleasure will be tonight."  
  
They left Vince's office together and Kayla fell behind a bit. "You guys go on, I've got to do something."  
  
Edge studied her a moment, "Kayla, what are you up to?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about. I just have some . . . business to take care of." Kayla reassured him, "Now get going, we got a show tonight."  
  
Reluctantly the group headed off towards their dressing rooms and Kayla turned and headed the opposite direction until she found what she was looking for. There in their usual spot sat the APA. "Bradshaw, Faarooq, how are you boys today?" Kayla greeted as walked up to the table.  
  
Bradshaw looked up from his cards, "Just fine, Kayla. What did you want?"  
  
Kayla put her hands on the table and flashed the APA a smile, "I've got a business proposition for you boys."  
  
The two men sat their cards down and gave Kayla their full attention.  
  
Business with the APA concluded Kayla made her way to the dressing room she shared with Edge. She opened the door to find him staring at the wall lost in thought. Walking up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked softly.  
  
Edge turned and pressed his lips to hers, "Kayla," he began carefully, "I've been thinking, maybe you shouldn't be in the ring tonight."  
  
Kayla pulled back hands on her hips, "And just why not?"  
  
Edge picked his words carefully knowing what thin ice he was on. "Sweetheart, look, I just don't want you to get hurt," Edge ran a hand through his hair, "I believe in you and I know you can take care of yourself," Edge placed his hands on her shoulders, "But Test and Angle are both creeps. This is a no holds barred, no disqualifications match. They could pull anything. Anyone can interfere."  
  
Kayla smiled mischievously and reached up to caress his cheek, "I appreciate it that you want to protect me but you worry too much. No one will intercede on Test or Angle's behalf. Believe me, I've thought about it and taken care of it."  
  
"Just how did you do that?" Edge asked curiously.  
  
Kayla just shook her head. "You'll find out tonight."  
  
Edge had no choice but to be content with that, for now.  
  
Team Xtreme was in their dressing room preparing for tonight. Matt was watching his brother sit in stony silence on the couch. Finally he'd had enough, "Jeff, I need to know if you're with us tonight. I mean a hundred percent with us."  
  
"I told you I was, Matthew," Jeff replied exasperated, "I won't let you and Lita down."  
  
"There's more to this than me and Matt though, Jeff," Lita told him, "Edge, Kayla, Christian, and Jericho are involved in this too."  
  
Jeff stood up, "I don't have any problems with Jericho and Christian. And I won't let my feelings about Edge and Kayla cloud my judgment."  
  
"You mean like it cloud your judgment the other night?" Matt reminded him, "You were a complete bastard."  
  
Jeff sighed, "I know, I know. If I ever pull a stunt like that again you'll kick my ass yourself." Jeff raised his eyes to his brother's "I've heard it before, Matt. I don't need reminded."  
  
"I talked to Jericho yesterday," Lita told Jeff coming to stand before him, "Kayla was pretty upset about what happened. Jeff," Lita pleaded, "You've got to realize Kayla didn't do any of this to hurt you."  
  
Jeff sighed and for the first time his pain showed through the anger, "It's gone to far, Lita. We can't ever be friends after everything that's happened."  
  
"That might be true," Matt agreed, "But I don't know, Kayla's pretty forgiving. You won't know if you don't try."  
  
Jeff didn't say anything but concentrated on preparing for RAW. 


	22. I'm The Woman Who's Going To Kick Your A...

Edge and Kayla walked together from their locker room to the ramp entrance. "You look good," Edge told Kayla.  
  
Kayla looked down at her outfit. Black leather pants, blue tank top, black boots, and the black leather duster.  
  
"I look like the female version of you," Kayla laughed gesturing towards Edge's black leather pants and duster.  
  
"Then I must look damn good," Edge return striking a pose, "But you've forgotten one thing." Edge took two pairs of sunglasses out of his pocket handing on to her. "Now you're ready."  
  
Kayla looked up as they heard the fireworks go off and the crowd cheer. The King welcomed the crowd and then Edge's music began to play. "Let's go, baby." Edge and Kayla walked out onto the ramp hand in hand and the crowd went wild.  
  
Edge flashed the crowd his killer smile and Kayla waved before they proceeded down the ramp. Edge climbed into the ring and held the ropes for Kayla. Edge gestured for the music to be cut and waited for the crowd to quiet down. "I'm sure all of you have heard about the vicious attack by Test and Angle that put me and Kayla out of commission the last couple weeks. But," Edge gestured towards Titan Tron, "In case you haven't, let's roll the video tape from the security camera's."  
  
Kayla felt her temper rise again as she watched for the first time the beating Test had given Edge. Edge motioned for quiet again, "It's one thing that Test attacked me from behind, but I will not tolerate Angle's treatment of my girlfriend."  
  
They could hear King squawking about this announcement in the background. Kayla smiled and took the mike, "That's right ladies and gentlemen, he's all mine." Kayla looked Edge up and down, "Not bad huh?" Kayla paused to let the audience cheer and laugh before she continued, "But let's get back to business shall we? Edge and I are here to issue a challenge to Kurt and Test. Why don't you two come out here or are you too big of cowards for that?"  
  
Test's music played and the big man and Kurt Angle appeared at the top of the ramp. Test raised the mike to his lips, "Who are you to issue a challenge to me?"  
  
Kayla smiled sweetly, "I'm the woman who's going to kick your ass." Kayla paused to listen as the crowd roared in response, "Edge and I have talked to Vince, that's right Vince McMahon, and tonight if you're men enough to accept you will face us in a no holds barred, no disqualifications, tag team match for the main event!"  
  
Kurt grabbed the mike off Test, "See I know you lying because Vince would never do that to me."  
  
Edge reached out for the microphone and Kayla handed it to him. Edge flashed Kurt a smile, "But he did Kurtie. Vince handed us your ass on a silver platter."  
  
"You can't do this to an Olympic Gold Medallist! It's not right!" Kurt sputtered.  
  
Kayla took the Mike back of Edge, "You want to talk about right, Kurt?" Kayla spat into the microphone, "Is it right to beat an unconscious man? Is it right for you to hold me back so Test can hammer him without interruption? You were wrong, Kurt, and the time for payback has come. Every man's sins catch up with him sooner or later and your sins have caught up to you."  
  
Test grabbed the mike and pointed a finger at Kayla, "We accept your challenge. Get ready for the beating of your life."  
  
Edge once again took the mike off Kayla, "Test, the only one getting an ass beating tonight is you two. I'm going to show you once and for all that you don't mess with Edge."  
  
Edge's music played and Test and Kurt stalked backstage with Kayla and Edge following soon after. Jericho and Christian were waiting for them to make sure Test and Angle didn't try anything cute before the match. "No backing out now," Kayla said determined. They met Team Xtreme in their dressing room. "Does everyone know the plan?"  
  
"We do," Matt replied, "Test and Angle are going to get a lesson that they'll never forget." 


	23. I'm Not A Baby Anymore!

Before they knew it, it was time for the main event. Test and Angle were announced and they made their way to the ring the audience booing them loudly. Matt, Jeff, and Lita came out taking their places outside the ring and Jericho following them. Then it was Edge and Kayla's turn. They entered the ring as the audience cheered.  
  
The audience murmured as Christian's music played and he walked down to the ring. Test and Angle grinned thinking Christian had come to help them. The grins were quickly wiped from their faces when Christian high- fived his brother and gave Kayla a hug.  
  
Calling for a microphone he turned to face his former tag team partner. "Test," Christian began, "You and I made one hell of a tag team. But there's one thing I've come to realize lately, and that is blood is more important than titles. You made a big mistake by attacking my brother."  
  
"Why are you here then huh?" Test yelled furiously.  
  
Christian smiled, "I would think that was obvious. I'm here to watch Kayla and Edge kick your sorry asses." The crowd went wild as they realized the E&C was back and better than ever.  
  
The crowd fell silent as APA's music began to play and Bradshaw and Faarooq walked down the ramp gloves on and ready to go to work.  
  
"What the hell," King cried, "What is APA doing down here?"  
  
Edge looked down at Kayla, "This is your little business huh?"  
  
Kayla smiled, "I wanted it to be a surprise." Kayla took the mike off Christian, "I must have forgotten to mention this earlier, but I hired Bradshaw and Faarooq to make sure Test and Angle don't get any help from the peanut gallery." Kayla turned cold eyes to her opponents. "You two are going understand what it means to be outnumbered."  
  
Kayla tossed the mike out of the ring and then climbed out herself taking her position at the corner as Angle did the same. Edge handed her his coat and the ref rang the bell.  
  
Kayla winced as Test got in the first shot clotheslining Edge to the ground. Test moved to pick him up but Edge booted him in the face, getting quickly to his feet. Test ran at him and Edge nailed Test in the face with a drop kick. Test climbed back to his feet wiping blood from his lip. Edge smiled, "Come and get me asshole."  
  
The two men ran at each other apparently having the same idea. They dived at each other grabbed two handfuls of hair and drove each other into the mat. Kayla winced and leaned over the ropes calling out for the tag while Angle did the same from his corner.  
  
"Get up, Edge!" she screamed, "Come on!"  
  
Hearing her voice, he roused himself from his daze and raising his head, climbed to his knees. His hand connected with hers at the same time Test tagged in Angle. Angle sauntered into the ring smiling at Kayla smugly. "You're going to learn some respect," Angle told her snidely.  
  
Kayla smiled sweetly, "Then bring it, Kurtie."  
  
Kurt charged at Kayla and Kayla bit back her fear, standing her ground. Just as he would have rammed into her she grabbed him and using his own momentum threw him over her shoulder.  
  
Angle looked up at her shocked and Kayla gazed at him with mock sympathy. "Awwww, what's the matter? Am I playing too rough with little Kurt?"  
  
Enraged, Angle jumped to his feet approaching her warily. Kurt grappled with her using his greater body weight and strength to do a belly- to-belly suplex.  
  
Kayla lay on the ground reeling from the pain flooding her body. She felt Angle grab her by her hair, pulling her up. Desperately she gave him a low blow and he released her and found himself on the ground the next second. Angle had let himself get close enough to the ropes that Jericho had been able to reach into the ring and pull Angle's legs out from under him. Jericho smiled and waved jovially to Kurt.  
  
Kayla staggered to her feet and kicked him viciously in the ribs. "This is for Edge, you bastard," she ground out as she pulled her leg back and kicked him in the head. Satisfied that he wasn't going anywhere for a while she tagged in Edge who gave Angle a neck breaker.  
  
Starting to loose his temper, Test climbed into the ring ignoring the referee's orders for him to get out. Kayla also entered the ring picking up the chair that Matt slid into the ring. As Test approached Edge from behind Kayla walked up behind him tapping him on the shoulder. When he turned around he was hit by a one-man conchairto.  
  
All occupants of the ring turned around when Albert's music began to play and Test's one time tag team partner began to make his way down the ramp. Kayla smiled as the Acolytes stopped him. Whether Albert mean to help or hinder her and Edge he wouldn't be getting the chance.  
  
Turning red, Test grabbed Kayla by the throat choke slamming her into the mat. Edge dropped kicked him from behind as Jericho, Christian and Team Xtreme climbed into the ring and began to pound Angle and then Test. Kayla was assisted to her feet by Edge. "You okay?" he asked her worriedly.  
  
Kayla nodded, "I'm fine." She stood on her own feet and motioned towards the melee. "Shall we join them?"  
  
"Let's." Edge smiled and the joined the beating.  
  
Angle was thrown from the ring, as Test became the focus of the attack. Kayla saw Kurt slither back into the ring, metal pipe in his hand. Her eyes widened as he closed in on Jeff Hardy from behind. "Jeff!" she screamed as she launched herself at the younger Hardy knocking him to the ground with a spear. Kayla cried out in pain as the pipe came down hitting her between the shoulder blades.  
  
Jeff turned to see Kayla curled up on the mat and Angle standing above her pipe in hand. Angle had meant that shot to be for him. Jeff saw red as he realized that Kayla had taken the shot to save him. He shot to his feet knocking the pipe from Kurt's hand as Kayla crawled to the ropes using them to pull herself to her feet. Jeff pounded Angle to the ground as Test was finally knocked to the mat.  
  
Edge and Kayla locked eyes and smiled. Together they executed a lionsault and the ref, Earl, pounded the mat to a count of three. Edge's music began to play and Jeff walked slowly over to Kayla. "Kayla, I . . ." Jeff trailed off before pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Princess."  
  
Kayla ignored the pain the embrace was causing to shoot through her back and returned the hug feeling tears come to her eyes. "I know." She whispered, "I'm so sorry you got hurt."  
  
"It doesn't matter now," Jeff assured her releasing her.  
  
Edge came up beside her. "You okay?" he asked concerned.  
  
"My back is killing me," Kayla confessed as he put an arm around her leading her from the ring amidst the cheers of the fans. Together the group made their way to up the ramp and disappeared from view.  
  
"My baby!"  
  
Kayla was nearly knocked off her feet as someone practically dove upon her wrapping her up in a hug. Kayla took a second to recognize the voice, "Mom?" she asked a hopeful tone creeping into her voice.  
  
"I'm here, baby," Kayla's mother confirmed hugging her daughter even tighter.  
  
Kayla closed her eyes and she let herself enjoy the feel of her mother's arms. Slowly tears began to leak from her lowered eyelids. "Oh Mama," she whispered throwing her arms around her mother.  
  
Edge smiled as he watched the reunion. His eyes moved the where Kayla's father stood behind them an impassive expression on his face. Edge's eyes narrowed and he and Jeff exchanged glances. If that man hurt her again Edge thought that he just might kill him. Or at least severely injure the stubborn father.  
  
Kayla pulled back from her mother's embrace and her eyes fell upon her father. "Daddy," she greeted him softly.  
  
"Kayla," he returned equally as softly. Mr. McIntyre hesitated a moment, "I saw you get hit with that pipe out there, are you okay?"  
  
Kayla shrugged and winced, "It hurts a bit but it's not too bad."  
  
Edge moved forward and put a hand on the small of Kayla's back. "Why don't we take this somewhere a bit more private?"  
  
Kayla's mother nodded, "I think that would be a very good idea."  
  
Edge led the way to the dressing room he shared with Kayla and everyone at Kayla's insistence, made themselves comfortable. "What are you doing here?" Kayla asked her parents as she down on the arm of the couch.  
  
Mrs. McIntyre smiled, "I received a call from a young man who spoke passionately in your defense." She turned her eyes to the man who had been showing a quiet protectiveness of her daughter. "You must be Edge."  
  
Edge gave Kayla's mother his best smile. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."  
  
"Likewise," Mrs. McIntyre assured him, "I'm glad my daughter has friends that care so much about her."  
  
Kayla looked over at her boyfriend, "You called her?"  
  
Edge nodded, "I wanted you to be happy, Princess. And that wasn't going to really happen until this got sorted out. And since you and your father seemed to be the stubborn ones in the situation," Edge shared a smile with Mrs. McIntyre, "We thought it was up to us."  
  
Kayla's mother elbowed Mr. McIntyre in the side, and he sighed, "Kayla, I know that I've been overly harsh in my actions lately."  
  
"Overly harsh?" Kayla repeated incredulously, "You try to force me into a marriage that I didn't want, and then you disowned me!" Tears fell from Kayla's eyes and she wiped them away angrily, "I thought that you'd always be there for me! You're my father dammit! All I ever wanted as a little girl was to make you proud of me!"  
  
The others shifted uncomfortably but Kayla's father had the grace to look chagrined. "Kayla," he began slowly, "I only want what's best for you. You're too young to realize that sometimes you don't know what's best."  
  
"I'm twenty-one years old, Daddy!" Kayla burst out coming to her feet, "I'm not a baby anymore!"  
  
Mrs. McIntyre put a restraining hand on her husbands arm before also rising to her feet. She hugged her emotional daughter, "Kayla, we've always been proud of you." The elder woman pulled back a bit, "But you will always be my baby and your father's little girl."  
  
"We want you to be happy, Kayla," her father tried, "I'm sorry I sent you away. I want you to come home."  
  
Kayla froze and stared at her father wide eyed. Home. She looked around at the people in the room with her. She looked down at the man she was quickly falling in love with. Edge had been so good to her. Christian had become the brother she'd never had, so with Matt and Jericho. Her eyes traveled to Lita, her friend, her ally and her sister. Finally her eyes settled on Jeff. They were so close to making peace, she missed her friend.  
  
Kayla felt everyone's eyes on her. She walked to the wall leaning her forehead against it. Kayla felt gentle hands on her shoulders and turned to look up into the ice blue eyes of Chris Jericho. "No matter what you decide, you'll always have us." He told her softly.  
  
Torn, Kayla looked over at Edge and saw the fear of loosing her mixed with the need for her to be happy warring across his handsome features.  
  
"Do what you think is right, sweetheart," Edge told her, "Only you know what's best."  
  
Suddenly she had her answer. This was her home. "I can't." she whispered softly turning to her father, "Daddy, try to understand," she pleaded as she saw hurt and anger flash in his eyes, "I've come so far. I have a real chance with the WWF."  
  
"We're your family, Kayla!" he father reminded her gruffly rising to his feet.  
  
"And so are the people here," Kayla countered softly. "These people are willing to support my choices. They've been there for me no matter what. I have a boyfriend who I'm crazy about." Kayla walked over to stand before her father, "Daddy, I'm happy, please try to be happy for me."  
  
Mr. McIntyre laid his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "You're going to get hurt. I saw that match tonight you could have been seriously injured. This isn't the life you were raised for."  
  
"No," Kayla agreed shaking her head, "But it's the life I think I'm meant to live."  
  
"They don't care about you. These hoodlums are brainwashing you!"  
  
"No we're not."  
  
Everyone turned in surprise as Jeff Hardy spoke up taking several steps closer to where Kayla stood with her father. "What will it take to convince you that we'd never let anything happen to her? That we'd never intentionally hurt her? We fought with her, for her, tonight! We stuck our necks out for each other."  
  
"And she nearly got it whacked off!" Kayla's father ground out as his wife laid a hand on his shoulder. "I want my daughter to be protected!"  
  
"Then where the hell have you been?" Jeff snarled closing the distance between him and the older man, moving Kayla gently out of the way so he stood toe to toe with her father. "We've held her as she cried because you turned your back on her! We took her into our homes and she became one of us." Jeff put an accusing finger in Mr. McIntyre's face. "And where were you? Back in your cushy little house in Pennsylvania."  
  
"The boy is right, Michael." Kayla's mother spoke up finally, "These people do care about our daughter very much. Edge called me cause he was worried about her. Like it or not our daughter is a young woman now. We need to let go."  
  
"Sir," Edge began solemnly, "I'd never let anything happen to her. I'd protect her with my life." His eyes never wavered as Mr. McIntyre turned to regard him, "Kayla means everything to me."  
  
Kayla moved over to Edge allowing him to wrap his strong arms around her. "Daddy, I'm staying here. This is where I belong. If you want to be a part of my life you're going to have to accept that I can make my own decisions even if you don't always like them."  
  
Mr. McIntyre sighed. "Then I will just have to accept your decision."  
  
Kayla smiled and rushed forward to hug her father, "Thank you so much," she whispered as her father wrapped his arms around her, "You'll see that I'm right." She promised him.  
  
Mr. McIntyre smiled, "The only problem with you is that you take after me far too much." 


	24. I Love You, Kayla

Later that night, Kayla sat with her friends and family in her living room giving her parents a chance to get to know the wrestlers. She knew that given the chance her parents would grow to love them as much as she did.  
  
Hours later, after her parents had left, Jeff approached her when she went to the kitchen for a drink. "We need to talk."  
  
Kayla turned and met his eyes evenly. "Yeah, we do," she gestured towards the hallway, "Let's go to my room."  
  
When they were alone Jeff turned to Kayla, "I'm just going to cut to the chase here." He lifted his eyes to hers and she could see the regret there, "I'm so sorry for how I've acted, for the way that I've treated you."  
  
"It's okay, Jeff," Kayla told him but Jeff shook his head.  
  
"No it's not okay." Jeff reached out to caress her cheek, "You mean a lot to me Kayla and I let my jealousy put our friendship in jeopardy."  
  
"Oh, Jeff," Kayla sighed taking her hand in his, "I never wanted to you to get hurt. I never meant to fall for Edge. I understand that you were just hurt and that you didn't mean the things you said and did."  
  
"Princess," Jeff replied softly, "I hurt you. I know now that I messed things up on my own. And tonight, after you'd saved me from getting hit with that pipe, I realized that our friendship is more important than any petty jealousies." Jeff looked down and then back up to meet her eyes. "I just need to know one thing, does Edge make you happy?"  
  
"Very happy," Kayla replied sincerely.  
  
"Then I'm happy for you." Jeff told her, "And I wish you two the best." Jeff held out his hand, "Friends?"  
  
Kayla smiled and instead of shaking his hand wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Her life was finally starting to come back together.  
  
Edge looked up as the two returned to the living room and was relieved to see a smile on Kayla's face. She saw him watching her and walked over to him climbing into his lap. "I take it things are okay?" He asked her as she turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Things are great," she assured him.  
  
Later, after Christian, Jericho and Team Xtreme had departed Edge and Kayla sat together in a comfortable silence. Kayla looked up at Edge from her position in his lap. The Intercontinental Champion seemed to be thinking very hard about something. Kayla began to play with is hair. "What is it?" she asked him softly.  
  
"Hmmm?" Edge murmured snapping out of his reverie.  
  
"What are you thinking so hard about?" Kayla asked him again.  
  
"Us." Edge replied looking down at her.  
  
Kayla sat up, "What about us?"  
  
"There's something I want to tell you," Edge began nervously.  
  
Kayla stood up his nervousness making her uneasy. "Is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Edge saw the frightened look on her face and stood as well pulling her against his chest, "No, it's nothing like that." Edge took a deep breath and began absently stroking her hair, "Kayla, I know we haven't known each other that long, but we've been through so much together. And tonight in the ring, it felt so right to fight side by side." Edge caressed her cheek. "I could just sit here with you forever and be content. What I'm trying to say is that I love you."  
  
Kayla's eyes widened and a small smile spread across her lips. "I love you too."  
  
It was Edge's turn to smile, "You do?"  
  
"How could I not?" Kayla asked him moving farther into his arms.  
  
"I love you, Kayla." He told her again taking her chin in his hand. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She responded eagerly, returning his kiss hungrily. Edge kissed his way down her neck and reached around her to caress her behind. "Let me show you how much I love you, Kayla." He whispered huskily, "Let me make love to you."  
  
Kayla answered him by grabbing his hair and pulled him down to meet her lips again, slipping her tongue into his mouth tasting him. "Make love to me, Edge." She whispered as she stopped to breath.  
  
Edge gathered her into his arms carrying her to his bed where he made love to her long into the night.  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
